Der Mc Donald's Mann
by Aemilia Alima
Summary: After War: Ginny ist mit Colin zusammen und pendelt glücklich mit ihm zwischen der Muggel und der Zaubererwelt. Doch dann lässt sie der Mann aus dem McDonald's nicht mehr los ...
1. Chapter 1

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**1. Kapitel**

Kichernd hakte sich Ginny bei Colin unter. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schnupperte kurz an seinem Haar.

„Stinke ich?", fragte Colin mit hochgezogener Braue und blickte auf die Weasley rechts neben ihm.

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Keineswegs!", versicherte sie ihm. „Du riechst gut! Nach Butterbier, Hot Dogs und Kesselkuchen!", fügte sie hinzu.

Colin seufzte zufrieden. „Jaah … genauso muss man nach einem aufregenden Quidditchspiel riechen!"

„Wenn man sich eines angeschaut hat", korrigierte Ginny ihn, „Wenn du gespielt hast riechst du wohl eher nach Leder und Schweiß."

Colin blickte Ginny schmunzelnd an. „Nun, welcher Geruch ist dir lieber?"

„Deiner natürlich!", versicherte Ginny ihm, hob ihren Kopf und küsste ihn.

Sie kamen an sein Auto. Obwohl Colin in der Zaubererwelt arbeitete und mit einer Hexe zusammen war, hing er noch immer sehr an der Muggelwelt. Deswegen lebte er wie einer: in einer kleinen Londoner Altbauwohnung, mit „Fele-Ton" und „Weitseher" und einem Auto.

Gentlemanlike hielt Colin Ginny die Tür auf.

„Danke", kicherte Ginny und ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

Colin stieg ein und ließ das Auto durch einen Stupser seines Zauberstabes an. Mit seinem Job als freier Fotograf für den _Tagespropheten_ verdiente er zwar genug, aber nicht so viel, dass er sich alle zwei Tage eine Tankfüllung leisten konnte (und das war bei Ginnys Unternehmungslust echt nötig), deswegen betrieb er sein Automobil mit Zauberkraft.

Colin lenkte den Wagen auf den Waldweg, der sie hinaus aus dem Wald führte, in dem sich das Quidditchstadion – gut verborgen vor Muggel – befand.

Ginny kurbelte das Fenster hinunter, streckte ihren Kopf hinaus und lies sich die frische, sommerliche Waldluft um die Nase wehen.

Nachdem sie sich erfrischt hatte, beugte sie sich zu ihrem Freund hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ginny", rief dieser gespielt empört, „Ich versuche mich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren."

Ginny küsste ihn erneut und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und begann, ihn dort zu streicheln.

„Was gefällt dir besser?", fragte sie ihn, so wie er sie zuvor, „Autofahren oder von mir abgelenkt werden?"

Colin hielt mitten auf dem Waldweg an und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Von dir abgelenkt werden – natürlich!", murmelte er, bevor Ginnys Kuss seine Worte verschluckte.

Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, als plötzlich – TUT!

Die Scheinwerfer eines zweiten Autos erhellten Colins Wagen und Ginny und Colin trennten sich überrascht voneinander.

Verlegen wandte sich Colin nach vorne um Weiterzufahren, damit der Drängler hinter ihnen nicht noch mehr Aufstand machte.

Ginny klappte kichernd den Spiegel vor sich runter und richtete ihr Haar.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie in unserem Siebten Jahr als Flitwick uns im Zauberkunstzimmer erwischt hat", bemerkte sie grinsend mit einem Seitenblick auf Colin.

Colin grummelte etwas Unverständliches und bog nach rechts, auf die asphaltierte Straße ab, während der Wagen hinter ihnen nach links abbog.

„Du hast total putzig ausgesehen!", versicherte Ginny ihm und küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange.

„Ginny!", protestierte Colin, „Können wir damit nicht warten, bis wir bei mir sind?"

Sein Protest hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugend an.

„Nein", hauchte Ginny in sein Ohr und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Lachend versuchte Colin, sich auf die Fahrbahn zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig seine Freundin davon abzuhalten, über ihn herzufallen.

Ginny ließ sich in ihren Sitz plumpsen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Magst du mich denn nicht mehr?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Nein, ich hasse dich", sagte Colin ernst. Sie fuhren mittlerweile durch die Vororte Londons.

„Ich wusste es, du gemeine Schlange", zeterte Ginny und piekste ihn mit ihren Fingern in die Seite.

„Hey, ich verbitte mir es mit einem Slytherin gleichgesetzt zu werden", beschwerte sich Colin.

„Pff", machte Ginny und schaute aus dem Fenster. Dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass diese Zankereien zwischen ihr und Colin überhaupt keine Bedeutung hatten. Die zwei ehemaligen Gryffindors mussten halt irgendwie ihr Temperament ablassen.

Außerdem gefiel Ginny Colins Unbeschwertheit und sein Humor. Vor allem nach allem … vor allem nach allem, was eben passiert war. In diesen letzten zwei Jahren nach ihrem Schulabschluss.

Ihr fiel eine Leuchtreklame ins Auge.

„Wonneklöschen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „Gehen wir uns noch was zu essen holen? Bitteeee!"

Colin seufzte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du während dem Spiel die Gelegenheit dazu hattest, irgendwas zu essen."

Ginny schaute ihn mit ihrem Hundeblick an. „Kannst du _mir_ etwas abschlagen?"

Als sie vor einer roten Ampel hielten, drehte sich Colin zur Seite und küsste Ginny auf die Nasenspitze. „Natürlich kann ich das nicht, Bratkartoffelchen." Die Ampel sprang auf Grün um und Colin lenkte den Wagen, wie Ginny gewünscht hatte, in die Einfahrt des Restaurants „Zum Goldenen M" ein.

Sie hielten einige Meter vor der Sprechanlage an, um das Angebot zu studieren. Ginnys Augen leuchteten förmlich und Colin musste über die Vorliebe für Muggel-Fast Food seiner Freundin grinsen.

„Bitte keine solche Fressorgie wie letztes Mal", sagte er grinsend.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Hältst du einen Big Mäc, drei Cheeseburger, zwei große Portionen Pommes und eine große Coke für zu viel?", wollte Ginny unschuldig wissen.

„Ja!", sagte Colin entschieden, der die Essgewohnheiten seiner Freundin kannte und sich noch gut an die vier angeknabberten, übrig gelassenen Burger vom letzten Mal erinnern konnte.

Er fuhr vor zur Sprechanlage, durch die nach einem Knacken eine Stimme ertönte. „Herzlich Willkommen bei Mc Donald's", sagte ein Mann schleppend, „Ihre Bestellung bitte?"

Colin gab Ginnys Wünsche großzügig gekürzt an. Ginny fragte sich, warum die Muggel nicht einfach einen Zauber benutzten, wie es beispielsweise in der Fele-Ton-Zelle des Zaubereiministeriums getan wurde. Dann müsste auch niemand mitten in der Nacht – es war immerhin schon halb zwei – Kundschaft bedienen. Als Ginny einfiel, dass Muggel überhaupt keine Magie kannten, hatte Colin ihre Bestellung schon längst aufgegeben und Ginny war zu spät, um sich zu beschweren.

„Vielen Dank. Fahren sie bitte vor zum Schalter", sagte die schleppende Stimme.

Colin tat wie ihm geheißen. Als sie vor dem Fenster hielten, kramte Colin nach seinem Geld, da Ginny natürlich kein Muggelgeld besaß und sich deswegen von Colin in der Muggelwelt einladen ließ, in der Zaubererwelt lud Ginny ihn dann ein – zum Ausgleich.

Ginny schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Tüte, die der Mann hinter dem Fenster in den Händen hielt. Erst als der Angestellte die Hand ausstreckte, um Colins Geld entgegenzunehmen, zog er Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Sein Arm war von vielen hässlichen Narben überzogen. Ginny blickte ihm kurz in sein Gesicht. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und wirkte auch sonst sehr müde. Ginny schätzte ihn auf Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig. Das rot weiß gestreifte Hütchen, das er auf dem Kopf trug, wirkte lächerlich.

Ginny schien es, als ob der Mc Donald's Mann sie mit einem bösen Blick bedachte, als er Colin die Tüte reichte und mit lahmer Stimme sagte: „Guten Appetit und auf Wiedersehen."

Ginny schüttelte sich und als Colin den Drive Through entlang fuhr, damit sie wieder auf die Straße gelangen, warf Ginny einen flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter, konnte jedoch nichts mehr von dem Mann sehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Colin, als sie wieder auf der Straße waren.

Ginny schaute ihn fragend an.

Colin deutete auf die Tüte auf ihrem Schoß.

„Du hast schon seit dreißig Sekunden eine Menge Fastfood in deinem Besitz und hast dich noch nicht darüber hergemacht?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Der Typ war irgendwie seltsam … ich glaube er mochte mich nicht", erklärte sie.

Colin lachte. „Wegen Leuten wie dir muss der nachts arbeiten."

„Hmm", machte Ginny, die das nicht so recht glauben konnte.

Colin parkte vor einem hohen Altbau. „Los!", animierte er Ginny, „Hör auf zu grübeln und folge mir unauffällig!"

Ginny konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie stieg aus und folgte Colin in das Haus. Dort mussten sie noch die Treppen in den dritten Stock erklimmen, und dann – endlich – schloss Colin die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und Ginny drängte sich hinein.

„Bin ich fertig!", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, welches den Mittelpunkt der Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung bildete.

„Zu fertig für Fastfood?", fragte Colin grinsend.

„Nie!", beteuerte Ginny sofort und nahm sich einen Burger aus der Tüte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**2. Kapitel**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hielt sie ihre Augen lieber noch geschlossen. Mit einer Hand tastete sie suchend das Bett ab und musste feststellen, dass Colin nicht mehr darin lag. Nun schlug sie doch die Augen auf. Über dem Bett tanzten feuerrote Buchstaben, welche, sobald sie bemerkten, dass Ginny wach war, sich zu einigen Sätzen zusammenfügten.

_Guten Morgen du Fast Food – Vernichtungsmaschine! Ich musste in die Redaktion, sorry! Wir sehen uns später, oder? Hab einen schönen Tag, Colin._

Verschlafen beugte sich Ginny aus dem Bett, um in ihren Klamotten, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen. Sie fand ihn in der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans. Mit einem Schwenker verschwand Colins Text und ein anderer erschien.

_Danke für den schönen Abend. Ich liebe dich._

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während sie sich konzentrierte und ein kleines Herz erschien neben ihren Worten.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk stand Ginny auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Sie sammelte ihre Kleider auf, die neben dem Rest ihres Mitternachtsimbiss lagen.

Nach einem Blick auf die große Bahnhofsuhr über der Küchenzeile stellte Ginny fest, dass es erst halb zehn war und sie somit noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit hatte, bis ihre Schicht im Geschäft ihrer Brüder anfing.

Genug Zeit für ein Frühstück … im Mc Donald's?

Augenblicklich schlich sich der kalte Blick, der ihr in der Filiale zugeworfen worden war, in ihre Gedanken. Er weckte Ginnys Neugier. Sie wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Also war ihr Entschluss gefasst.

Nachdem sich Ginny angezogen hatte, verließ sie Colins Wohnung und verschloss die Tür durch einen Zauberspruch. Es waren Schulferien und die Straßen waren von kleinen Kindern und den üblichen Touristen, die während des Sommers London besuchten, bevölkert.

Ginny band sich im Gehen ihre langen roten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch stand sie vor dem Mc Doof, wie Colin zu sagen pflegte.

Ginny betrat das Restaurant – ihr schlug der Geruch von fetttriefender Pommes vermischt mit der künstlichen Frische der Klimaanlage entgegen, was sogar ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete, es war immerhin halb zehn morgens.

Ginnys Augen suchten das Lokal ab. Männer saßen zeitunglesend über ihrem Frühstück, Frauen versuchten ihre quengelnden Kinder mit einem Plastikspielzeug bei Laune zu halten, dazwischen putzte der ein oder andere Mitarbeiter den gefliesten Boden oder die Tische.

Von „ihrem" Mitarbeiter keine Spur.

Ginny wandte sich der Theke zu, an der zwei Kassen geöffnet waren, doch hinter keiner Kasse stand der unfreundliche Mc Donald's Mann.

Ginny trat näher, um einen Blick hinter die Theke zu erhaschen. Doch dort konnte sie ihn auch nicht sehen, der Drive Through-Schalter war unbesetzt.

„Guten Morgen, Miss, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", unterbrach die gezwungen freundliche Stimme einer pferdegesichtigen Dame mit dreckig blondem Haar Ginnys Suchaktion.

„Ich … ähm …", Ginny fühlte sich ertappt. Obwohl _er_ nicht da war fühlte sie sich gezwungen, etwas zu kaufen.

Sie wollte einen Capuccino im Pappbecher bestellen, als ihr einfiel, dass sich in ihrem Geldbeutel nur ein paar Sickel, jedoch kein Muggelgeld befand.

Sie lief rot an und stotterte verlegen: „Ich … ähm … habe nur meinen … Cousin gesucht … ich möchte nichts kaufen, danke."

Die Bedienstete blickte sie argwöhnisch an. „So? Und wie heißt ihr Cousin?", wollte sie wissen.

Ginny wurde noch verlegener. „Äh … weiß ich nicht … er ist ungefähr so groß" – sie zeigte gut anderthalb Köpfe über ihren – „und ist … 29 Jahre alt … und …", Ginnys Worte endeten in einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Die Frau sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder", beeilte sich Ginny zu sagen und verließ fluchtartig das Gebäude. Sie entfernte sich zügig von der Fast-Food-Kette.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Kopfschüttelnd über sich selbst wich sie einigen mit Kamera bewaffneten Asiaten aus. Mit einem völlig Fremden morgens um zehn einen Hamburger essen?

Ginny musste grinsen, während sie den Tropfenden Kessel betrat und Tom einen flüchtigen Gruß zurief. Wenn sie das mit jedem machen würde, der sie böse anschaute, hätte sie eine lange Liste mit Verabredungen … da die meisten dieser jedoch entweder in Askaban saßen oder tot waren, wäre ihr Plan nicht durchführbar.

Ginny verschaffte sich den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse und ging zielsicher durch die belebte Straße. Es war schön, dass es endlich wieder so war. Belebt.

Sie ging in den Laden mit den grellsten und buntesten Schaufenstern.

„So früh, Schwesterchen?", begrüßte sie Fred grinsend.

Ginny ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo sie ihren Bruder vermutete. „Weißt du, Fred, ich habe noch nicht geduscht und da du ja praktischerweise eine Wohnung über dem Laden hast …" Sie lachte ihn an.

Fred zeigte hinter sich, auf die Treppe die nach oben führte. „Husch, husch!" Ginny kniff ihn zum Dank in die Wange und wollte sich davon machen, als Fred sagte: „Ach übrigens, Ronnyherz hat geschrieben."

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um. „Echt? Wo sind sie?"

Fred zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber Mum wird sicher noch vorbeikommen, um es dir zu erzählen … sie war heute früh schon da, ist dann aber weiter zu Tonks und Remus …"

Ginny nickte und ging die Treppe hoch. Dadurch gelangte sie in die geräumige Wohnung ihres Bruders. Sie machte sich auf ins Bad, nahm sich dort ein großes Badetuch aus dem Schrank und entledigte sich ihrer Kleider.

Ron war zusammen mit Harry und Hermine auf Weltreise. Nachdem die drei die restlichen Horkruxe von Voldemort zerstört hatten und auch den Dunklen Lord selbst in die Knie gezwungen hatten, haben sie beschlossen, auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. So wie in alten Zeiten.

Das war wohl der Grund, warum Ginny sich nie richtig in ihre Gruppe eingliedern konnte. Harry wollte sie nicht bei der Horkruxjagd dabei haben …, aus Angst, dass ihr etwas zustieß.

Aber Hermine und Ron waren dabei, weil sie eben immer dabei gewesen waren.

Ewige Freundschaft der drei Gryffindors … das Goldene Trio – wie Malfoy sie genannt hatte. Aber Malfoy war tot. Er war nicht mehr gesehen worden seit Dumbledores Tod und man vermutet, dass Voldemort ihn höchstpersönlich umgebracht hatte.

Ginny stand unter der Brause und schäumte sich mit Freds Duschgel ein. Aber was dachte sie über die Vergangenheit nach? Sie sollte froh sein, dass dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen war und dass es allen gut ging.

Die Neugierde in ihr, was Ron zu berichten hatte, wuchs.

Sie stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, ihr Haar blies sie mit dem Föhnzauber aus ihrem Zauberstab trocken und lies es dann offen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatte kehrte Ginny in den Laden zurück. Fred beriet gerade einen Kunden und Masha zog die Scherzartikel einer Bande Jungs ab.

Ginny trat zu ihr. „Hi", grüßte sie lächelnd.

Nachdem auch der letzte Lausebengel bezahlt hatte, drehte sich Masha zu ihr zum. „Hey Gin … neuer Duft? Riecht ziemlich herb …"

Ginny streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Den Duft müsstest du eigentlich kennen, immerhin benutzt ihn _mein Bruder_", in den letzten beiden Worten schwang ein bedeutender Unterton mit.

„Dein Bruder, welcher zufällig auch mein Chef ist!", sagte Misha bestimmt und drehte sich weg, um die leichte Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen geschlichen hatte, zu verbergen. Ginny grinste triumphierend. Sie hatte immer geahnt, dass da etwas zwischen ihr und Fred lief …

Aber sie wollte Masha nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen und wandte sich deswegen den neu eingetroffenen „Du scheißt nie mehr und kotzt daher" – Kombinationspaketen zu.

Gegen halb drei traf Molly Weasley im Laden ein. Sie küsste Fred, Ginny und auch Masha überschwänglich zur Begrüßung und wedelte mit einem Fetzen Pergament in der Luft. Ihr Gesicht war vor Aufregung ganz rot.

„Was schreibt er denn, Mum?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Molly strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während sie das Pergament entfaltete und laut vorlas. Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. „Liebe Mom, lieber Dad, liebe alle anderen. Wir sind in Griechenland. Remus hat uns erzählt, dass Harrys Eltern hier während ihrer Sommerferien zwei Mal Urlaub gemacht haben. Es ist schön, uns gehtes gut. Wir werden noch etwas unterwegs sein. Ron, Hermine und Harry."

Molly reichte Ginny den Brief, die ihn überflog. Rons krakelige Handschrift war unverkennbar, Hermine hatte in ihrer ordentlichen und sauberen Handschrift unterschrieben. Harrys Name machte den Brief vollkommen. Seine Schrift sah noch immer genauso aus wie in seinem ersten Schuljahr. Der Junge der lebt.

Ginny gab ihrer Mutter den Brief zurück.

Fred stieß zu ihnen. „Du kannst gehen, Ginny. Den Rest kriegen Masha und ich auch allein hin."

Ginny grinste. Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass Fred und Masha den Rest alleine hinkriegen würden … Sie zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu. „Wie großzügig von dir – ich hoffe ich bekomme meinen Lohn trotzdem voll ausgezahlt."

Fred gab ihr lachend einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und verschwand im Lager.

„Hast du schon gegessen, Mum?", fragte Ginny ihre Mutter, „Wir könnten zusammen Lunch essen, im Tropfenden Kessel?"

Molly blickte ihre einzige Tochter entschuldigend an. „Lust schon, Ginny-Schätzchen … aber ich habe Fleur versprochen, ihr mit den Kleinen zu helfen, während Bill zur Untersuchung im St. Mungo's ist …"

„Du ziehst Schleim mir vor?", sagte Ginny empört. Es war nicht wirklich böse gemeint.

„Nenn sie nicht so", sagte Molly Weasley tadelnd, „Sie ist eine rührende Mutter und eine gute Ehefrau."

„Und eine biestige Schwiegertochter?", vervollständigte Ginny grinsend.

Molly warf ihrer Jüngsten erneut einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Wie geht es Colin?", fragte sie dann.

„Gut", antwortete Ginny, „Am Arbeiten, wie immer."

Molly nickte abwesend. „Der Gute, er soll sich nicht übernehmen. Genau wie Arthur, er sitzt auch die ganze Zeit im Ministerium … bei Merlin, es ist schon gleich drei … ich muss los, Ginny." Sie gab ihr einen Kuss. „Pass auf dich auf!" Dann verschwand sie mit einem kleinen „Plopp".

„Mach ich, Mum", murmelte Ginny noch, doch ihre Mutter war schon weg.

Sie seufzte, rief ein „Tschüss" nach hinten ins Lager, wo sich Masha und Fred befanden. „Lasst den Laden nicht zu lange unbeaufsichtigt!", riet sie ihnen noch und verließ dann ebenfalls "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", jedoch durch die Tür.

Einen Moment lang stand sie mitten im Gewimmel der Winkelgasse, dann schlug sie den Weg zu dem großen, weißen Gebäude ein. Gringotts.

Sie betrat die Zaubererbank und ging zu einem freien Schalter, hinter welchem ein Kobold saß. „Tag", murmelte sie und kramte in ihren Taschen, als sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte, legte sie ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.

„Ich würde das gerne in Muggelgeld wechseln", teilte sie dem Kobold mit.

Der Kobold bedachte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick ehe er die Münzen zu sich heranzog und sie mit seinen langen Fingern abzählte. „23 Sickel und 7 Knuts", murmelte er vor sich hin und öffnete eine große Kasse, die zu seiner Rechten stand, mit einem lauten Scheppern. Er entnahm etwas Geld und legte ein paar Banknoten und einige Münzen auf den Tisch.

Ginny nahm das Geld, bedankte sich und verließ die Bank. Sie schaute auf das Geld in ihren Händen … so weit sie erkennen konnte waren das knapp sieben Pfund.

Ginny verließ die Winkelgasse wieder durch den Tropfenden Kessel und schlenderte eine Weile durch London bis sie – zufällig – vorm Mc Donald's stand.

Sie war ganz unbeabsichtigt hier, und da konnte sie auch gerade rein gehen und etwas essen. Sie hatte großen Hunger. Das alles hatte nichts mit dem Mc Donald's Mann zu tun, es war lediglich die Tatsache, dass sie hier war und hungrig war.

Sie lief keinem Fremden hinterher. Natürlich nicht. Aus welchem Grund denn auch? Die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt keinen Hunger verspürte, verdrängte Ginny gekonnt.

Ginny betrat das Restaurant und schaute sich um. Die Pferdegesichtige vom Morgen war zum Glück nicht da. Dafür aber stand „ihr" Mann hinter einer der Kassen und hörte sich gelangweilt die Bestellung eines Kunden an.

Aus irgendeinem Grund begann Ginnys Herz zu rasen während sie sich langsam hinter den anderen Besucher stellte.

Neben ihr wurde eine zweite Kasse eröffnet und der Angestellte rief Ginny zu, sie solle doch hier herkommen. Ginny tat so als würde sie ihn nicht hören.

Nach einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit ging sich der Mann vor ihr mit einem beladenen Tablett einen Platz suchen, Ginny trat nach vorne.

„Hi", sagte Ginny und blickte kurz in die Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie waren grau und irgendwie aufregend … aber sie wirkten auch ziemlich erschöpft.

Beschämt blickte Ginny zur Seite auf das Angebot. Was war los? Sie war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern! Vor allem nicht bei irgendwelchen unausgeschlafenen Anfangsdreißigern!

„Herzlich Willkommen bei Mc Donald's, was darf es sein?", sagte der Mc Donald's Mann mit der Ginny schon bekannten, schleppenden Stimme.

Ginny wagte es, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen. Dieses Mal war sein Blick nicht böse sondern schien eher … belustigt. Ja, es schien so, als ob er sich über sie lustig mache. Seine Mundwinkel zeigten dabei jedoch kein Anzeichen eines Lächelns.

Was hatte dieser Typ für ein Problem? Warum schaute er sie immer so seltsam an?

„Eine Limonade, bitte", bestellte Ginny und versuchte, ihre Worte so selbstbewusst wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Aber das Selbstbewusstsein, welches man in die Worte „Eine Limonade, bitte" einfließen lassen konnte, war begrenzt.

„0,3 oder 0,5 oder 0,75?", fragte er und hörte sich dabei so an, als ob er sie noch lächerlicher fand.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ginny, die nicht ganz den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hatte. Es war ihr etwas peinlich.

Ihr war so, als ob er die Augen verdrehen würde. „Kleine, normale oder große Fanta?", erklärte er ihr.

„Ach so, natürlich", sagte Ginny nickend und tat so, als ob sie genau gewusst hätte, was er meinte. „Eine kleine … also 0,3."

Er nickte und Ginny hätte ihren Nimbus für seine Gedanken gegeben.

„Bezahlst du heute noch?", wurde sie von seiner trägen Stimmen aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen.

„Ähm … ja", verwirrt reichte sie ihm eine Pfundnote. „Stimmt so", murmelte sie, nahm sich den Becher und ging zu einem Tisch. Jetzt schaute er sie wieder böse an.

Ginny saß auf einem ungemütlichen Stuhl und schlürfte ihre Limo, währenddessen beobachtete sie den Mc Donald's Mann, wie er Pommey frittierte, Getränke abfüllte und Eis-Desserts zubereitete.

Sie hätte auf das Namenschildchen schauen sollen, dass jeder Bedienstete an seinem Hemd trug, um wenigstens herauszufinden, wie er hieß. Vielleicht war es ein Grundschulfreund von Colin … nein … dafür war er viel zu alt.

Ginny wollte dennoch nicht wieder nach vorne gehen und ihn nach seinem Namen fragen. Das würde nur ein weiterer Anlass für böse Blicke sein. Aber genau das war es ja, was sie so interessierte: warum schaute dieser Mc Donald's Mann sie so komisch an?

Mittlerweile war sich Ginny sicher, dass diese Blicke nicht ohne Grund waren.

Als Ginny ihren Becher leergetrunken hatte konnte sie auch ihren Hamburger-Mann nirgends wo mehr sehen.

Sie vermutete, dass er seine Schicht beendet hatte. In der Hoffnung, ihn noch einmal anzutreffen, verließ Ginny schnell das Restaurant. Das einzige, was sie noch von ihm sah, war seine Rückansicht, wie er auf einem alten, klapprigen Fahrrad die Straße entlangradelte. Das rot-weiße Hütchen hatte er unter den Gepäckträger geklemmt.

„Ich will wissen was es mit diesem Kerl auf sich hat!", sagte Ginny zu sich selbst und blickte beiläufig auf ihre Uhr.

Bei Dumbledore, es war schon sechs. Hatte sie wirklich drei Stunden mit einer Fanta und dem Betrachten dieses Mysteriums verbracht?


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**3. Kapitel**

Ginny wischte sich einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn während sie die letzten Kartons mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes in die hohen Regale beförderte. Sie hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und trug nur noch grüne Shorts und ein weißes leichtes T-Shirt, die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, trotzdem schwitzte Ginny.

Nachdem sie auch die letzten Zauberscherzartikel der Lieferung vom Nachmittag verstaut hatte, kam sie zurück in den Verkaufsbereich, wo fühlbar besseres Klima herrschte. Es war wohltuend frisch.

„Du solltest hinten im Lager auch einen dieser Akklimatisierungs-Zauber anwenden!", rief sie Fred zu. Der Angesprochene sah kurz von dem Kitzel-Rasen auf, den er soeben gegossen hatte. „Der Kunde ist König", erwiderte er grinsend, „Die Mitarbeiter dagegen Sklaven!"

„Hey, das wäre doch nur zu deinem eigenen Wohl!", beschwichtige Ginny und ließ sich auf einen kleinen Hocker hinter der Kasse fallen, an der Masha gerade ein Mädchen mit Liebszauberartikel im Arm bediente.

„Was denkst du, warum ich nur meine Mitarbeiter zum Aufräumen ins Lager schicke!", rief Fred und stellte die Gieskanne ab.

Ginny seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich lieber in Georges Laden in Hogsmeade arbeiten, dort befand sich das Lager im Keller und im Keller war es kühl. Sie warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, die über den Tischen mit den Knuddelmuff-Käfigen hing.

„Ich bin sowieso gleich von deiner Schinderei befreit!", teilte sie Fred mit und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du musst gar nicht denken, dass ich auf dich angewiesen bin, Ginny", sagte Fred und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, dann fuhr er theatralisch fort: „Die große weite Welt ist voll von qualifizierten Arbeitskräften, dass ich dich unerfahrene naive kleine Hexe hier arbeiten lasse ist nichts weiter als ein Beweis meiner tiefen Herzensgüte und schier unendlichen Loyalität gegenüber meiner Familie!"

„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an!", mischte sich Masha ein und grinste Fred herausfordernd an. Dann drückte sie sich jedoch an ihm vorbei und kam hinter der Theke hervor, um die Zauberer, die sich im Geschäft umblickten, zu beraten.

„Zu dir komme ich später!", rief Fred ihr hinterher und seine Augen blitzten verwegen.

Ginny beobachtete die beiden amüsiert. Es wunderte sie, dass sie sich noch immer nicht öffentlich zu ihrer offensichtlichen Beziehung bekannt hatten. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr stand sie auf und nahm ihren Umhang von der Garderobe in dem kleinen Durchgangsraum zwischen Verkaufsraum und Lager.

„Ich beende hiermit mein Arbeitspensum für heute!", gab sie feierlich bekannt, „Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch brauch ist eine erfrischende kalte Fanta!"

Fred, der die ganze Zeit auf Mashas Hintern geguckt hatte, drehte sich jetzt zu Ginny um. Eine Augenbraue hatte er belustigt in die Höhe gezogen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du für diesen übertriebensüßen Muggelkram übrig hast, Gin. Gegen dieses Zuckerwasser sind die Sachen aus dem Honigtopf ja Bubotublereiter."

Ginny wich Freds blick aus.

Fred nahm Ginnys Kinn zwischen zwei Fingern und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Jetzt steh zu deiner Sucht!", befahl er ihr grinsend, „Meinst du, ich habe noch nicht bemerkt, wie du seit einer Woche jede Mittagspause oder nach jeder Schicht in dieses komische Muggelrestaurant rennst wo es diese … Burgen gibt?"

„Die heißen Burger!", verbesserte Ginny und wandte sich aus Freds Griff. „Überhaupt, ich muss mich doch nicht vor dir rechtfertigen!"

Fred lachte. „Ginny, du darfst so viele Burgen essen wie du willst, an deiner Figur merkt man's ja eh nicht … ich wollte lediglich gesagt haben, dass ich dein neues Hobby merkwürdig finde."

Er blickte Ginny prüfend an. Seine kleine Schwester salutierte. „Zur Kenntnis genommen, Chef. Sehen uns Morgen." Und sie ging an ihm vorbei, rief der anderen Angestellten noch ein „Ciao, Masha!" zu und verschwand aus „Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze".

Die Gasse war nicht so belebt wie die Tage zuvor, die Besucher hielten sich lieber in den kühlen Geschäften auf. Nur in den Schatten der Markisen oder schwebenden Sonnenschutze genossen einige Zauberer die auf die warme Jahreszeit abgestimmten Spezialitäten von Cafés und Lokalen.

Wie jeden Tag verließ Ginny die Winkelgasse und wanderte durch Muggel-London.

Das was ihr Bruder sagte, stimmte. Sie ging so gut wie täglich ins Mc Donald's. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, den Fred ihr unter die Nase gerieben hatte. In Wahrheit würde Ginny die Limonade, die sie immer trank, liebend gerne gegen einen kühlen Kürbissaft eintauschen. Der Grund war der Mc Donald's Mann.

Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch betrat Ginny das Restaurant. Die Luft hier drinnen war zwar nicht so erfrischend wie die von Freds Akklimatisierungs-Zauber, aber immer noch besser als die Schwüle draußen.

Zwischen ihr und dem Mc Donald's Mann, welcher übrigens Caspar Black hieß (wie Ginny von seinem Namensschildchen wusste), hatte sich eine stumme Routine eingespielt.

Ginny stellte sich immer an der Kasse an, die Caspar bediente. Sie lächelte ihn einen kurzen Moment an, er erwiderte nie ihr Lächeln, nur ihren Blick. In seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk.

Ginny bestellte immer eine kleine Fanta und noch einen Cheeseburger, wenn sie Hunger hatte. Caspar hatte meistens den Becher mit ihrem Erfrischungsgetränk schon bereit, bevor sie überhaupt bestellt hatte. Sie bezahlte und er wiederholte wie jeden Tag „Guten Appetit und auf Wiedersehen".

Dann ließ sich Ginny an demselben Tisch nieder, an welchem sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch gesessen hatte und verzehrte ihr just Gekauftes. Währendessen beobachtete sie Herrn Black.

Nicht ohne Stolz stellte Ginny fest, dass sie seine scheinbare Regungslosigkeit etwas durchschaut hatte. War er gelangweilt, so trug er eine ausdruckslose Miene. Seine Skepsis äußerte er durch ein kaum merkbares Heben seiner rechten Augenbraue, Missgefallen wurden durch die bösen Blicke – welche Ginny schon zu spüren bekomme hat – geäußert. War er belustigt, so funkelten seine Augen.

Ginny saß gedankenverloren an dem kleinen Tisch und spielte mit dem Strohhalm ihres Bechers.

Caspar amüsierte sich über Ginnys Gewohnheit, jeden Tag einen Snack im Mc Donald's einzunehmen.

Er hatte ihr bei ihrem ersten Besuch einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, als sie ihm ein Trinkgeld gegeben hatte. Das mochte er nicht. Ginny vermutete, dass er ziemlich hochmütig war und trotz schlecht bezahltem Job keine Almosen wollte.

Doch den Blick, den er ihr bei dem Besuch mit Colin zugeworfen hatte, war für Ginny immer noch ein Rätsel.

Ginny nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Fanta und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht. Es schmeckte schrecklich süß. Sie beschloss, das nächste Mal etwas anderes zu bestellen. Sie trank weiter und verschluckte sich prompt.

Hustend analysierte Ginny den Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Das war keine Orangenlimonade, sondern der Geschmack von Kürbissaft. Intuitiv wanderte ihr Blick zu Caspar, welcher jedoch seelenruhig ein paar „Mc Flurrys" zubereitete.

Mit krauser Stirn trank Ginny ihren Becher leer. Der Inhalt schmeckte nach Fanta. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Das muss sie sich eingebildet haben. Kürbissaft in einem Muggelladen? Sie stand auf und schmiss den leeren Behälter weg.

Ehe sie das Mc Donald's verließ warf sie noch einen Blick zurück und ihre Augen fingen kurz Caspars auf, dann wandte der sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Herrlich", seufzte Ginny, als sie ein paar Tage später neben Colin auf einer Decke an einem See lag. Sie räkelte sich und robbte dann rüber zu ihrem Freund, welcher im _Tagespropheten_ las. „Guck nicht so kritisch!", beschwerte sie sich, „Sonne, Wasser, mich – was willst du mehr?"

„Das Licht auf dem Foto ist ziemlich schlecht", war Colins Antwort, „Man erkennt gar nicht richtig wo der Quaffel hinfliegt … ich werde nächstes Mal einen besseren Lichteffekt benutzen müssen, oder mich mal nach einer aufhellenden Lösung umsehen …"

Ginny stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. „Du bist hier nicht zum Arbeiten, sondern zum Vergnügen. Also los, vergnüg dich!" Sie entriss Colin die Zeitung und schmiss sie zur Seite, dann zog sie Colin hoch und zerrte ihn an der Hand hin zum Wasser.

„Nein, Ginny, das Wasser ist viel zu kalt – iiiiiiiieh!"

Wie ein Mädchen quietschte Colin, als Ginny ihn nass spritzte. Das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und jagte Ginny hinter her, bis sie beide bis zum Hals im Wasser standen.

„Du Wasserschlange!", murmelte Colin, umarmte Ginny und küsste sie.

Ginny zog Colin unter Wasser, so dass dieser kurz darauf prustend auftauchte. Ginny klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Mit – dir – Schwimmen – macht – echt – keinen – Spaß", sagte Colin keuchend. Als er sich von Ginnys Unterwasser-Attacke erholt hatte fuhr er fort: „Du hast diesen nicht zu stillenden Drang, dich zu behaupten."

Ginny lächelte entschuldigend und schlang ihre Arme um Colins Hals. „Du hast einfach zu viel Zeit in der Redaktion und zu wenig mit mir verbracht!", erklärte sie ihm und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, dann küsste sie ihn innig.

„Mmh", seufzte Colin und seine Hände schlichen zu Ginnys Po. „Jetzt weiß ich, was ich vermisst habe." Er küsste sie erneut und streichelte sie sanft an ihrem Hinterteil, dann kniff er sie in eine Pobacke.

„Hey!", empörte sich Ginny und glitt von ihm herunter, „Was sollte denn das?"

Colin grinste. „Mir kommt es so vor, als ob du da etwas zugelegt hättest."

Ginny starrte ihn perplex an.

„Nicht, dass ich das schlimm finde!", beeilte sich Colin zu sagen und zog Ginny wieder zu sich heran. Er streichelte erneut über Ginnys Hinterteil. „Ganz im Gegenteil, deine Rundungen sind schööön anzugreifen", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Aber?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Nichts aber", versicherte ihr Colin, „Ich habe das lediglich festgestellt. Warst wohl in letzter Zeit des Öfteren im Mc Doof?" Colin grinste schelmisch.

Ginny sah ertappt aus. „Warst du wirklich?", fragte Colin erstaunt.

Ginny nickte etwas beschämt.

„Hey, das ist doch kein Grund zum Schämen!", beteuerte Colin und küsste sie. Dann fragte er jedoch nach: „Du warst doch wegen dem Essen da und nicht wegen dem schrägen Typ von letztens, oder?"

Ginny blickte überrascht drein. „Natürlich wegen dem Essen, warum auch sonst?", sagte sie und lachte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie Colin nicht erzählen, dass sie die letzte Woche nur wegen Caspar Black im Mc Donald's verbracht hatte. Er würde sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen oder womöglich noch eifersüchtig werden. Aber da war ja nichts. Rein gar nichts.

„Was ist? Du gibst dich doch nicht etwa geschlagen?", fragte Ginny herausfordernd und startete einen weiteren Angriff auf Colin.

Einen Tag später war Ginny sich sicher, dass Caspar kein gewöhnlicher Mc Donald's Mitarbeiter war. Er war ein Zauberer.

Gegen zwei Uhr – während ihrer Mittagspause – betrat Ginny das Mc Donald's. Caspar stand wie gewohnt hinter einer Kasse und bediente noch eine junge Frau mit Baby auf dem Arm. Als diese fertig war ging Ginny an den Schalter und schenkte Caspar ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Ein kleines Wasser, bitte", bestellte sie.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Caspar ein anderes Gefühl außer Missgunst, Langeweile und Amüsement zeigte. Er schaute sie überrascht und mit großen Augen an, was Ginny ungewohnt vorkam, da seine Augen sonst immer halb geschlossen waren, vor Müdigkeit.

„Mein Freund findet, ich habe zugelegt", erklärte Ginny überflüssigerweise, schließlich musste sie über ihre Bestellung keine Rechenschaft ablegen, doch sie tat es dennoch. Ihr Gegenüber hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Krieg ich jetzt mein Wasser?", sagte Ginny ungeduldig und Caspar wandte sich sofort von ihr ab, um ihrem Wunsch nachzugehen.

Als er ihr den Becher reichte und Ginny ihm das Geld aushändigen wollte, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. „Das geht auf's Haus!", erklärte er ihr mit einem verschwörerischen Blick. „Danke", sagte Ginny sichtlich verblüfft.

Caspar schenkte ihr die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns und verschwand in der Küche.

Ginnys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wie kam es, dass diese kleine unscheinbare Geste sie mehr besänftigte als Colins schmeichelnde Worte?

Ginny musste schmunzeln und steuerte ihren Stammplatz an, welcher eigentlich immer unbesetzt war, wenn sie kam. Ihr war es auch schon so vorgekommen, als ob die Leute fluchtartig von den Stühlen dieses Tisches aufstanden, sobald sie den Fast Food – Store betrat.

Sobald sich das Mädchen gesetzt hatte nahm sie einen Schluck ihres kalorienarmen Getränkes, und nahm anschließend verwundert einen weiteren Schluck. Das schmeckte ganz und gar nicht nach Wasser! Sondern nach Butterbier!

Ginny suchte Caspar mit ihren Augen und fand ihn bei seiner routinemäßigen Arbeit an der Kasse. Doch er schien seine Arbeit nicht mit der selben, jähen Langeweile zu verrichten … Ginny merkte einen Unterschied – und sie musste ihn bemerken, immerhin studierte sie diesen Mann seit zwei Wochen. Es war, als läge eine Leichtigkeit in seinen Bewegungen, die vorher noch nie da gewesen war und Ginny meinte wieder den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

Sie stand auf und verließ das Mc Donald's. Sie hatte zwar noch Zeit, bis sie wieder in der Winkelgasse sein musste, wollte sich aber die Beine vertreten um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Caspar Black. Anfang dreißig. Graue Augen und Hellblondes Haar. Die Haut leicht sonnengebräunt, ein Arm vernarbt. Ist ein Zauberer. Ganz, ganz sicher. Und arbeitete in dem Muggellokal Mc Donald's. Er hat ihr, Ginny, einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, scheint sie aber jetzt zu akzeptieren.

Ginny resümierte in Gedanken alles, was sie über den Unbekannten bisher wusste. Doch leider ergab all ihr Wissen keinen Sinn. Warum sollte ein Zauberer bei Mc Donald's arbeiten? Warum sollte er sie nicht mögen – wo er sie doch nicht einmal kannte?

Ginny blieb mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen. Vielleicht kannte er sie ja doch … Er müsste ungefähr in Percy's Alter sein, wenn nicht sogar etwas älter als Percy. Vielleicht war er in Percys Schulzeit mit Ginnys Bruder verfeindet, hat sie als seine Schwester wieder erkannt und wirft ihr deswegen die bösen Blicke zu? Ginny hielt inne. Nein, das klang nicht plausibel sondern ziemlich weit hergeholt.

„Gehst du jetzt noch weiter oder nicht, Mädchen?", wollte plötzlich eine laute Stimme hinter ihr wissen.

Aus ihren Gedanken entrissen sprang Ginny erschrocken zur Seite, um einen großen bulligen Mann vorbei zulassen. Sie ließ sich auf einer Parkbank in der Nähe nieder und dachte weiter nach.

Caspar Black, Caspar Black, Caspar Black. Wer bist du?

Wie ein Mantra spukten diese Worte in ihrem Kopf herum, bis die einzelnen Gedankenfetzen stillstanden. Caspar _Black_. Black! Er war mit Sirius verwandt!

Ginny rief sich den alten Stammbaum der Black'schen Familie vor Augen und suchte ihn nach dem Namen Caspar ab. Doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen Namen jemals gelesen zu haben. Vielleicht war er – genau wie Sirius und Tonks – aus dem Stammbaum entfernt worden? Weil er in der Muggelwelt lebt?

Ginnys Kopf brummte.

„Die ganzen Überlegungen sind doch eigentlich unnötig", murmelte sie und fuhr dann fort, mit sich selbst zu sprechen: „Ich meine … ich muss einfach nicht mehr da hin gehen und werde ihn nie wieder sehen … was kümmere ich mich eigentlich um Caspar Black? Pfff …"

Sie stand auf und schlug den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel ein.

Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie nicht von Caspar Black ablassen würde, bis sie sein Geheimnis nicht gelüftet hätte.

Verdammte Gryffindor-Dickköpfigkeit!

Verdammte Weasley-Neugier!

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer knutsch Wenn ihr mir eine E-Mail - Adresse hinterlasst können auch die Anonymen eine Antwort erwarten :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**4. Kapitel**

Und aus der stummen Routine entwickelte sich eine stumme Freundschaft.

Wenn Ginny schlecht gelaunt in das Fast – Food – Restaurant kam, so heiterte er sie mit seinen Späßen auf. Er ließ ihre Getränke nach Kürbissaft oder Butterbier schmecken und versteckte in der Verpackung ihrer Burger eine magische Süßigkeit – Ginny wunderte sich darüber, warum noch nie jemand die herumhüpfenden Schokofrösche bemerkt hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment vermutete sie, dass Caspar dahinter steckte und einen Ablenkungszauber ausgeführt hat.

Wenn Ginny gut gelaunt war, dann ärgerte Caspar sie. So fand sie plötzlich anstatt Käse Baumschlangenhaut auf ihrem Cheeseburger oder die Eiswürfel in ihrem Becher wirkten wie kleine Heizungen und erwärmten ihr Erfrischungsgetränk. Für Caspar schien die größte Freude Schadenfreude zu sein, denn Ginny glaubte, dass er sich über die Streiche die er spielte noch mehr amüsierte als über Ginnys dankbares, freundliches Lächeln, das sie ihm nach einer seiner Aufmunterungen zuwarf.

Und obwohl die beiden ohne Worte eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatten, hatte sich Ginny noch nicht getraut, ihn darauf anzusprechen, was ihr die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herumspukte.

Als an einem Freitagabend die gesamte Weasleyfamilie inklusive Anhänge an der langen Tafel in der Küche des Fuchsbaus saß, sprach Ginny beiläufig ihren Vater an.

„Du Dad, kennst du einen Caspar Black? War der mit Sirius verwandt?"

Molly blickte argwöhnisch zu Ginny herüber, als diese ihrem Vater die Frage stellte. Fred und George, sowie Colin waren mit dem anderthalb Jahre alten Seth beschäftigt, der Sohn vonBill und Fleur. Die Zwillinge versuchten den Jungen dazu zu bringen eine ihrer Kanarienschnitten anstatt des Gemüses auf seinem Teller zu essen. Die Kindereien gingen im allgemeinen Trubel des Essens unter. Am Ende des Tisches saßenBill und Fleur, welche ihre drei Monate alte Tochter Mirabelle auf dem Arm hielt. Sie unterhielten sich über verschiedene Milchsorten, Windeln mit Alarmzauber zum Wechseln und die Krabbelgewohnheiten ihrer Sprösslinge zusammen mit Remus und Tonks, die ihren ganzen Stolz, die viermonatige Lina auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte.

Arthur Weasley kaute langsam und schluckte, während er nachdachte.

„Sirius hatte nur einen Bruder und das war Regulus …", er dachte kurz nach und fuhr dann fort: „Den einzigen Caspar, den ich kannte und der im Entferntesten etwas mit den Blacks zu tun hatte, war Caspar Crouch. Der war mit … Sirius Großtante verheiratet, sofern ich mich nicht irre …" Er zog etwas die Stirn kraus.

„War?", wiederholte Ginny.

Arthur nickte. „Ja, Crouch starb. Die Crouch-Familie wurde vor einigen Jahren ganz ausgelöscht, wenn du dich erinnerst", erzählte Arthur von Barty Crouch mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Er ist also tot?", fragte Ginny etwas enttäuscht.

„Ja, er ist tot", bestätigte Arthur, „Was vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, denn die Crouchs waren nicht immer das Beste für unsere Gesellschaft gewesen …"

Das war alles, was Ginny wissen wollte. Ihr Vater kannte so gut wie jeden Zauberer, über den es irgendwas zu wissen gab, und sei es nur Unfug. Ihn übertreffen konnte wahrscheinlich nur noch Mundungus Fletcher.

Wenn ihr Vater also sagte, dass der einzige Caspar, der in Relation zu den Blacks stand, tot war, dann war das auch so.

„Du siehst nachdenklich aus", sagte Colin später am Abend zu Ginny, als sie gemeinsam in seinem Bett lagen und sich von Mollys köstlichem Menü erholten. (Colin hätte zwar können bei den Weasleys übernachten, doch Ginny hat die Einladung mit der Ausrede „Er muss morgen früh arbeiten" abgelehnt, weil sie und Colin dann nämlich in getrennten Zimmern schlafen müssten.)

„Hmm", war Ginnys Antwort darauf.

Colin richtete sich auf und stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, um seiner Freundin in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du irgendwas, Gin?", fragte er sanft und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte bisher ihre Freundschaft zu Caspar noch niemandem offenbart und Colin wollte sie ehrlich gesagt am allerwenigsten einweihen.

„Ich habe so einen vollen Bauch, da muss ich mich beim Verdauen richtig anstrengen", scherzte sie, schloss die Augen und lächelte.

Colin drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Einverstanden, wenn wir jetzt den Verdauungsschlaf antreten?"

„Einverstanden", sagte Ginny und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Colin kuschelte sich von hinten an sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Ginny lauschte Colins regelmäßigem Atem in ihrem Haar und gähnte. Sie versuchte die restlichen Gedankenfetzen über Caspar Black aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken, wenn sie mit ihrem Freund in einem Bett lag.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte sich Ginny nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob es ihr gelungen war oder nicht.

Sie und Colin verbrachten den Vormittag gemütlich im Bett zwischen Orangensaftflecken und Croissantkrümel.

Ginny pickte gerade die letzten Krümelchen von Colins Bauch, der auf dem Rücken lag, als dieser sie fragte: „Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag, Gin-Kugel?"

Ginny mochte es nicht, wenn er sie so nannte. Mit einem Schwung hatte sie sich auf ihn gesetzt und blickte nun warnend auf ihn herab. „Ich könnte so viele Rumkugeln essen, dass ich betrunken bin und dich anschließend zu Tode kitzeln … ach, mir fällt gerade ein: ich kann dich ja auch so kitzeln!"

Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen zwickte sie Colin in die Seite, der sofort sein typisches, mädchenhaftes Quietschen losließ.

Er versuchte Ginny von sich herunterzukriegen, doch Ginny klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen fest. „Vergib mir, bitte", bat er als die ersten Lachtränen in seine Augen traten, „Ich werde dich nie wieder Gin-Kugel nennen, in Ordnung, _Schaaaaaatz_?"

Ginny sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus, ließ jedoch das Kitzeln bleiben. Stattdessen neigte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf seine Nase. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Ich habe ganz zufällig mitbekommen, dass demnächst irgend so eine verrückte Rothaarige Geburtstag hat, für die könnten wir doch ein Geschenk suchen gehen", schlug Colin mit einem schelmischen Grinsen vor.

Ginny nickte. „Ah ja, von dieser Verrückten habe ich auch schon gehört, das ist doch die mit dem merkwürdigen Freund, der wie ein Süchtiger Fotos schießt."

„Ziemlich schräges Paar."

Ginny musste Lachen und auch Colin stimmte in das Gelächter ein. „Machen wir uns fertig?", fragte er, als die Lachtränen erneut flossen.

Eine Stunde später schlenderten Ginny und Colin durch die Winkelgasse.

Caspar Black war vergessen.

Zum Glück hatte Colin heute frei und die junge Weasley musste erst nachmittags im Laden ihrer Brüder arbeiten, also konnte sie sich so viel Zeit wie nötig beim Robenkaufen lassen.

Madam Malkin's war der Verzweiflung nahe, als Ginny zum sechsten Mal die Robe wechselte. In einer leuchtend türkisenen Robe mit eingearbeiteten Fäden aus Einhornschweifhaar drehte sich Ginny vor dem Spiegel um die eigene Achse.

Colin musterte sie, sein Blick haftete dabei aber eher auf ihrem Hintern.

„Wie findest du die?", wollte Ginny wissen und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel, welcher ihr befahl: „Bleib still stehen oder mir wird schwindelig!"

„Guhut", murmelte Colin.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm herum und fragte zweifelnd: „Wirklich? Findest du nicht, dass ich darin wie eine wandernde Zuckerstange aussehe?"

„Ist doch süß", meinte Colin.

Ginny seufzte genervt. „Männer", sagte sie zu Madam Malkin, „Haben doch wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Mode." Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte Ginny hinzu: „Ich glaube, ich ziehe die cremefarbene Robe wieder an."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Madam Malkin gepresst. Sie hörte sich ziemlich genervt an.

Als sie verschwunden war flüsterte Colin Ginny zu: „Quäl die arme Frau doch nicht so!"

„Quälen?", fragte Ginny, ebenso leise, „Ihre Roben sind teuer genug, da kann ich doch wohl etwas Service erwarten!"

Madam Malkin kehrte zurück und zauberte Ginny mit einem routinierten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Robe, die sie hergebracht hatte, an den Körper.

Ginny begutachtete sich erneut. „Findest du, dass ich zu blass aussehe?", wollte sie von Colin wissen.

„Bei den Sommersprossen blass?", erwiderte Colin.

Ginny warf die türkise Robe, die sie zuvor noch getragen hatte, nach Colin, was Madam Malkin dazu brachte, scharf Luft einzusaugen.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Miss", sagte sie erzürnt, während sie sich beeilte, die Robe mit ihrem Zauberstab aufzuheben und zusammenzufalten.

„Sie haben Recht", sagte Ginny und zog sich mit Hilfe eines Zaubers wieder ihre eigenen Sachen an, „Hier finde ich nichts. Auf Wiedersehen." Sie nahm Colins Hand und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Geschäft raus.

„Wie unfreundlich kann man bitte sein?", machte sie draußen ihrem Ärger Luft.

„Cool bleiben, Gin", sagte Colin und küsste sie, „Ich weiß schon, wo wir als nächstes hingehen." Ginny blickte ihn neugierig an. „Du warst schon mal da und es macht unheimlich Spaß", half Colin Ginny auf die Sprünge. „Camden Market?", fragte Ginny und Colin nickte. Augenblicklich begann sie zu strahlen, „Cool!"

Wenigstens ein Weasleykind hatte Arthurs Muggel-Fetisch geerbt, wenn auch nur im Bezug auf Fast Food und Flohmärkte.

Ginny und Colin disapparierten aus der Winkelgasse und tauchten in einer kleinen, schäbigen Gasse irgendwo im Muggelteil Londons wieder auf. Sie mussten nur wenige Blocks zurücklegen, als sie sich auch schon mitten im Treiben des Camden Markets entlang des Kanals befanden.

Ginny machte nur noch „Ooooh!" und „Aaaah!" und zerrte Colin an sämtliche Stände.

Sie probierte mehrere bunt gepunktete Pettycoats an und darauf Hüte in allen Variationen von großen weißen Schlapphüten über ausgefranste Strohhüte.

Colin wurde von ihr gezwungen, einen violetten Samtanzug mit weiter Schlaghose anzuziehen.

„Groovy!", lachte Colin, als die beiden vor dem Spiegel standen.

„Was bedeutet denn das schon wieder?", wollte Ginny kichernd wissen, die dieses Wort in der gesamten Zeit, die sie nun schon mit ihm zusammen war, noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ein Wort aus alten Zeiten", erklärte Colin und perfektionierte sein Outfit mit einer dunkelgetönten Pilotenbrille.

„Alles sehr preiswert", teilte ihnen der Verkäufer mit.

In dem Moment begann Colins Armbanduhr zu piepsen. Ginny, die wusste was los war, stöhnte. Colin krempelte hektisch den Ärmel des Samtjacketts hoch um auf seine Uhr zu sehen.

Mit einem scheuen Seitenblick auf Ginny sagte er daraufhin: „Sorry, Gin, ich muss los."

Ginny sah nicht erfreut aus.

„Catriona McCormack, die Kapitänin von Pride of Portree hat gerade ihre Tochter entlassen, die bisher als Hüterin gespielt hat. Gleich gibt sie eine Pressekonferenz deswegen", versuchte Colin zu erklären, doch Ginny schmollte weiterhin. „Heute ist dein freier Tag", maulte sie, „Und weißt du warum der so heißt? Weil du da frei hast! F-R-E-I!"

Colin wollte sie küssen, doch Ginny funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wieso können die nicht mal jemand anderen zum Fotos machen rufen? Immer du! Bei ihren Angestellten trauen sie sich nicht, sie herzubestellen wenn sie frei haben, aber mit den freien Mitarbeitern kann man das ja machen, die haben das Geld ja nötig …"

Colin lächelte etwas traurig. „Stimmt, ich habe das Geld nötig."

Ginny seufzte. „So war das nicht gemeint, Colin, das weißt du doch hoffentlich?", sagte sie und kam wieder zu ihm gerückt. „Es ist eben nur schade."

Colin küsste sie. „Ja, das ist es. Such dir doch einfach was aus und ich kauf es dir dann von dem Geld, das ich heute verdiene?", schlug er ihr vor. „Etwas aussuchen ohne deinen Rat?", wollte Ginny wissen. Colin feixte: „Als ob ich dir so eine große Hilfe wäre." „Da hast du auch wieder Recht!", sagte Ginny und konnte wieder lächeln.

Colin verschwand hinter dem Vorhang einer aus Brettern und Bambusmatten provisorisch zusammengebauten Umkleidekabine, um sich umzuziehen. Als Ginny nach einer Weile den Vorhang zur Seite schob, war Colin schon weg. Disappariert.

Sie stöberte noch ein bisschen in der Second-Hand-Mode herum, zog sich dann aber auch um und führte ihren Weg, den Kanal entlang, fort.

Eine Kleiderstange, an der alte Bandshirts hingen, interessierte Ginny. Sie kannte Muggelbands wie „The Who" oder „The Rolling Stones" von Colin. Jetzt schob Ginny neugierig die Kleiderbügel auf dem Ständer hin und her.

Ein Mann mit Sonnenbrille trat an den Tisch, der neben dem Kleiderständer stand, und nahm eine der darauf liegenden Schallplatten in die Hand.

Ginny beachtete ihn nicht weiter und zog ein schwarzes T-Shirt von „The Who" aus den Kleidermassen, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Als sie es wieder weggehängt hatte schenkte sie dem Fremden neben ihr einen weiteren Blick und keuchte daraufhin überrascht: „Caspar!"

Sofort hätte Ginny sich verfluchen können. Sie hatten nie _richtig_ miteinander gesprochen geschweige denn sich beim Namen genannt. Womöglich kannte er überhaupt nicht ihren Namen.

Sie hätte etwas wie „Ist heute das Hütchen zu Hause geblieben?" oder „So ganz ohne Burger unterwegs?" sagen sollen. Das hätte locker und keck gewirkt. Aber doch nicht „Caspar?", was sich so anhörte, als ob sie gerade ihren Lieblingszauberer von den Schokofroschkarten erkannt hätte und ihn um ein Autogramm fragen würde.

Caspar drehte sich zu ihr um. Ginny konnte schwören, dass er sie belustigt anschaute, doch das Funkeln, das dann immer in seinen Augen zu sehen war, wurde von der dunkeln Sonnenbrille versteckt. Es war so eine Pilotenbrille, wie Colin sie aufgehabt hatte. Nur wirkte sie an ihm lässig und nicht so lächerlich wie an Colin.

Caspar trug außerdem enge, verwaschene Jeans und ein langärmliges graues Shirt. Ohne die alberne Mc Donald's Uniform und ohne die Augenringe, die von der Brille versteckt wurden, sah Caspar viel jünger aus. Er wirkte richtig _cool_.

Ginny musste sich dazu zwingen, ihm in die nicht erkennbaren Augen zu sehen, und nicht auf seine Figur, denn dann musste sie daran denken, was für ein Oberkörper sich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Shirts erahnen ließ.

„Du kennst meinen Namen?", fragte Caspar und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ginny wurde rot. „Ja … ehm … der steht schließlich auf dem Schild, das du immer trägst."

Verdammt, warum konnte sie jetzt nicht anständig reden? Außerdem: wieso sollte sie nicht seinen Namen kennen? Sie sah ihn beinahe täglich.

„So", machte Caspar und sagte nichts, blickte sie nur durch die dunkle Sonnenbrille an.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Am liebsten würde sie ihm die Brille von der Nase reißen, damit sie wenigstens sehen konnte, wo seine Augen hinwanderten.

„Du stehst wohl auf Muggel?", fragte Caspar wie beiläufig, legte die Platte, die er in den Händen hielt wieder zurück und nahm sich die nächste, die er dann studierte.

Diesmal schaffte es Ginny, einen ganzen Satz zu Stande zu bringen, ohne sich zu verhaspeln. „Du doch auch, oder?", fragte sie zurück.

Caspar lachte ein raues, kehliges Lachen. Es war das erste Mal, das Ginny ihn lachen hörte und es jagte ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Gezwungenermaßen", antwortete er ihr.

Ginny fasste sich ein Herz. „Du bist kein Black, stimmt's?", wollte sie wissen und griff ebenfalls nach einer Platte, um nicht in seine Augen – die sie sowieso nicht erkannte – blicken zu müssen.

„Doch", erwiderte Caspar, „Aber du bist eine Weasley." Das war keine Frage.

„Ja, bin ich. Ginny Weasley", stellte sich Ginny überflüssigerweise vor, da er ja anscheinend doch wusste, wer sie war.

„Ich weiß", sagte er auch prompt.

Sie standen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander. Caspar damit beschäftigt, die Aufschrift der Plattenhüllen zu lesen. Ginny damit beschäftigt, so zu tun als ob sie die Aufschrift lesen würde und gleichzeitig fieberhaft am Überlegen, was sie sagen sollte.

Caspar nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. „Du kommst nicht wegen dem Essen ins Mac, oder?", wollte er wissen.

Ginny fühlte sich ertappt und etwas Röte schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. „Nein", gab sie zu. Sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick. „Ich komme wegen … naja, wegen dir. Weil du mich einmal so böse angeschaut hast, nachts." Jetzt, wo sie sich selber ihren Grund sagen hörte, stellte Ginny fest, wie banal er war. Sie hätte sich erneut verfluchen können.

„So", sagte Caspar und nun hörte sie wieder die Belustigung in seiner Stimme. „Ich war an diesem Abend ziemlich müde und außerdem war es – wie du schon gesagt hast – sehr spät und das einzige, was ich wollte, war schlafen", erklärte Caspar.

„Achso", sagte Ginny und hörte sich enttäuscht an. Das war genau das, was Colin damals auch gesagt hatte. Sollte die ganze Zeit im Mc Donald's wirklich umsonst gewesen sein? Gab es wirklich kein Mysterium zu lösen?

Erneut lachte Caspar. Ginny mochte sein Lachen.

„Das hört sich aber enttäuscht an. Was hast du denn erwartet?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Eine verzwicktes Netz von Lügen und Intrigen, ein Geheimnis, das es zu Lösen gibt, einen Schatz finden?", schlug sie vor.

Caspar nahm seine Brille von der Nase und setzte sie Ginny auf. „Du bist doch besser, als ich gedacht habe", sagte er zu ihr.

Ginny schob die Brille hoch in ihr Haar. „Was soll das denn heißen?", wollte sie wissen, doch Caspar antwortete ihr nicht. „Hast du den ganzen Markt schon durch?", fragte er stattdessen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut", meinte Caspar und ging weiter, verdutzt blieb Ginny stehen. Als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und fragte: „Kommst du?" Ginny beeilte sich, mit ihm aufzuholen.

Sie erzählte Caspar, dass sie auf der Suche nach etwas zum Anziehen war und Caspar schlug ihr einen roten Lackoverall vor und einen goldenen Sari mit vielen Verzierungen. Lachend lehnte Ginny alle seine Vorschläge ab, bis er ein buntes Hippiekleid vorschlug.

Ihr war etwas unwohl zu Mute, als sie sich in dem knappen Kleid vor Caspar zeigte.

Dieser grinste nur. „Kommt gut mit meiner Brille", war sein Kommentar.

Ginny begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Es stimmte.

Und die ganze Zeit im Mc Donald's war doch nicht umsonst gewesen, denn Caspar Black – wer auch immer er war – hatte begonnen, Ginnys Freund zu werden. Einer, mit dem sie auch sprach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**5. Kapitel**

Mit einer blauen Plastiktüte in der Hand kam Ginny nach Hause und traf ihre Mutter bei der Hausarbeit in der Küche. Molly Weasley saß mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch und wachte mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Wäsche, die sich bügelte und das Geschirr, das sich abwusch.

Ginny schlenderte pfeifend durch die Küche und schlenkerte mit der Tüte herum.

„Hallo, Schätzchen. Warst du einkaufen?", wurde Ginny von ihrer Mutter begrüßt.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny, „Ehm … mit Colin. Jetzt muss ich mich aber für die Arbeit umziehen, draußen ist es wieder so heiß." Ginny steuerte die Treppe, die in die oberen Geschosse führte, an.

„Die Brille steht dir aber gut!", rief Molly ihr hinterher.

Ginny nahm sich Caspars Brille vom Haar und betrachtete sie. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, während sie die knarrenden Stufen hinaufging.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss Ginny die Tüte auf ihr Bett und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Sie zog ihre verschwitzten Sachen aus und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase. Der Spiegel pfiff, als Ginny in Unterwäsche und Pilotenbrille vor ihm posierte. Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus, wandte sich ab und zog das just gekaufte Kleid aus der Tüte.

Sie streifte es sich über und betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel.

Der dünne Stoff reichte bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel, der Ausschnitt war leicht gerafft. Das sanfte Rot harmonierte perfekt mit ihrer langen Mähne und die aufwändigen, grasgrünen Verzierungen standen im passenden Kontrast dazu.

Ginny stellte sich Caspar neben sich vor, in seinen Jeans und dem blonden Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht geweht wurde. Sie würden ziemlich gut zusammen aussehen, oder?

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte Ginny das Bild aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Was dachte sie denn da? Sie nahm die Brille ab und zog sich das Kleid über den Kopf, stopfte anschließend beides in die Plastiktüte.

Konnte sie sich von Colin eigentlich das Kleid, das Caspar ausgesucht hatte, zum Geburtstag schenken lassen?

Ginny stöberte in ihrem Schrank nach Sommerklamotten, welche durch die hohen Temperaturen zu einer wahren Rarität dort geworden waren. Natürlich konnte sie es sich schenken lassen, dachte Ginny überzeugt. Colin wusste doch nicht, dass Caspar es gewählt hatte. Und außerdem: Colin wusste noch nicht einmal von Caspar Bescheid.

Ginny zog einen schon etwas verblichenen schwarzen Ballonrock und ein blaues Top an, schnappte sich wieder die Tüte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Als sie am Abend desselben Tages an Colins Tür klingelte, sehnte sie sich schon wieder danach, die Kleidung zu wechseln. Es war einfach unerträglich warm. Zum Schwimmengehen hatte Colin nach der Pressekonferenz von Pride of Portree bestimmt keinen Nerv mehr, vermutete Ginny. Dann schlich sich ein verwegenes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Aber Colin besaß eine Badewanne, die zwar nicht zum Schwimmen reichte, aber dennoch viele Möglichkeiten für viel Spaß bot.

Da sich die Tür noch immer nicht geöffnet hatte, klingelte Ginny erneut und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wenn der Kerl immer noch für den Propheten unterwegs war, würde sie richtig böse werden. Immerhin hatte sie während ihrer Shopping-Tour nicht einmal annähernd ihr komplettes Weasley-Temperament gezeigt, als Colin die Nachricht bekommen hatte, heute doch arbeiten zu müssen.

Ginny drückte die Klinke herunter und stellte verwundert fest, dass sich die Tür öffnen ließ.

Sie betrat die Wohnung ihres Freundes und war noch überraschter, als sie denselbigen mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Bettrand sitzen sah. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Süßer", schnurrte Ginny und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, „Ich habe was gefunden, das dir sicher auch gefallen wird." Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und kam fröhlich mit der Tüte, in der sich ihr Kleid befand, auf Colin zugehüpft.

Dieser hatte sich seltsamerweise noch immer nicht bewegt.

Wenn Ginny es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde sie sagen, dass er weinte. Doch wann weinte Colin schon? Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie ihm abends einen Besuch abstattete …

Ginny stellte ihre Tüte ab, ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Hey, Colin, was ist los?", fragte sie behutsam.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte Colin und die Kälte in seinen Worten erschreckte Ginny so sehr, dass sie zusammenzuckte, ihre Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und ein Stück von ihm wegrückte.

Fragend schaute sie Colin an, der soeben den Kopf gehoben hatte und sie wütend anfunkelte. Er hatte wirklich geweint, seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Neben der Wut in seinem Blick konnte Ginny aber auch noch etwas anderes entdecken. Trauer? Enttäuschung?

„Was-", wollte Ginny wissen, wurde jedoch von Colin abrupt unterbrochen.

„Ich habe dir wirklich vertraut Ginny", sagte Colin bitter und blickte sie voller Missbilligung an.

Ginny zog die Stirn kraus. Wovon sprach er?

„Colin, was …" Dann hielt sie inne. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr vor die Augen. Er hatte sie sicher gesehen, mit Caspar. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und Ginny lächelte Colin an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, da ist ni-"

Colin sprang auf und Ginny verstummte erneut.

„Hör auf zu spielen, Ginny!", schrie er sie an, „Ich habe dich gesehen!"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Ginny ihn energisch, „Das ist es ja. Er ist lediglich ein Bekannter."

„Oh ja", höhnte Colin und die Missbilligung in seinem Blick wurde zu Verachtung. „Ein Bekannter, Ginny, natürlich. Nicht nur ich habe dir vertraut, jeder hat dir vertraut. Deine Familie, deine Freunde." Er machte eine Pause. „Harry. Sie haben alle an dich geglaubt. Wir haben zusammen _gekämpft_, verstehst du?"

Vor lauter Aufregung hatten sich hektische rote Flecken in Colins Gesicht gebildet. „Aber du hast die ganze Zeit nur gespielt! Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich kenne. Ich habe gedacht, wir stünden auf der selben Seite, Ginny. Aber die ganze Zeit hast du nur gespielt um deine verlogene, falsche Haut zu retten!"

Ginny verstand nicht, weswegen Colin so einen Aufstand machte. Es ging um Caspar – in irgendeiner Hinsicht. Aber was, in Merlins Namen, meinte er mit ‚alles nur gespielt'?

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an und sag mir, wovon du hier überhaupt sprichst!", wies Ginny Colin zurecht und ihre Stimme war mittlerweile genauso laut.

Colin zog Ginny grob am Handgelenk vom Bett und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Du kannst mit deinem Schauspiel aufhören, Ginny. Ich weiß, was du für eine bist. Ich kenne die von deiner Sorte … und ich dachte, es gäbe keine mehr."

„Au, Colin, du tust mir weh", beschwerte sich Ginny und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Colin packte nur noch fester zu.

„Aber nicht nur, dass du uns alle die ganze Zeit belogen und betrogen hast, du hast dich auch noch mit Malfoy zusammengeschlossen. Du hast uns an ihn verraten. Himmel, Ginny, weißt du denn nicht wer das ist? Weißt du denn nicht, wie deine Familie unter ihm zu leiden hatte?"

Nun schaute er sie mit Wehmut in den Augen an.

Ginny entriss sich seinem Griff. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und baute sich vor ihm auf, musste jedoch den Kopf heben, da er größer als sie war. Dennoch funkelten ihre braunen Augen wütend.

„Jetzt, hör mir mal zu, mein Lieber. Ich habe mich mit niemandem zusammengeschlossen und auch niemanden verraten! Und Malfoy ist tot."

„Deswegen habe ich dich auch heute mit ihm zusammen gesehen", erwiderte Colin erbittert, „Ich habe echt gedacht, du wärst schlauer, Ginny. Du würdest dich nicht von den leeren Versprechungen oder was auch immer dich dazu getrieben hat, beeinflussen lassen."

Ginny ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wiederholte: „Malfoy ist tot, Colin! So tot wie Voldemort! So tot wie Dumbledore und Sirius! Tot! Du hast mich heute nur mit Caspar gesehen, der aus dem McDonald's und nicht mit Malfoy!"

„Hör auf es zu leugnen", sagte Colin abweisend, „Ich kann mich noch gut an den Tyrann aus meiner Schulzeit erinnern."

„Colin", begann Ginny verzweifelt. Sie fühlte sich nun wirklich hilflos und wusste, nicht, was sie noch tun und sagen sollte, um Colin von dieser absurden Vermutung abzubringen.

Colin ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Raus", flüsterte er heiser und zeigte zur Tür.

Ginny öffnete erneut den Mund, doch Colin wiederholte nur leise: „Raus! Verschwinde!" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Gut, wenn du auf stur machen willst!", rief Ginny, schnappte sich ihre sowohl Tüte als auch ihre Schuhe und verließ mit einem lauten Knallen der Eingangstür Colins Wohnung.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, sank Colin schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und nur die Straßenlaternen erhellten die Dunkelheit, dennoch war es noch angenehm warm, denn die Steine der Häuser und der Asphalt der Straße hatten sich den ganzen Tag über mit Wärme voll getankt, die sie nun abstrahlten. Sobald Ginny den Altbau, in dem sich Colins Wohnung befand, verlassen hatte, schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe.

Dann stürmte Ginny ohne Ziel den Gehweg entlang.

War Colin jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Sie als Komplizin von Malfoy? Auf der dunklen Seite? Das war so paradox wie … ach, es war einfach komplett hirnrissig. So hirnrissig, dass es selbst Colins Reporterfantasie nicht entsprungen sein konnte.

Ginny rannte weiter.

Caspar soll Malfoy sein?

Das war doch genauso abwegig.

Sie wurde langsamer.

Oder?

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, also rief sie die Erinnerung an ihn während ihrer Hogwartszeit hervor. Gut – die Haarfarbe war die selbe, Malfoys Augenfarbe kannte sie nicht, könnte also vielleicht auch übereinstimmen. Aber ansonsten? Caspar war Jahre älter als Malfoy und der entscheidende Punkt war: Malfoy würde nie im Leben in einem Muggel-Fast-Food-Laden arbeiten.

Ginny war während ihrer Überlegungen zum Stehen gekommen. Erst als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dass Colin ganz sicher nicht mehr richtig tickte, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Scheinbar wie von selbst trugen Ginnys Füße sie zum Restaurant mit dem goldenen M.

Doch Ginny betrat es nicht und blieb mitten auf dem Parkplatz stehen. Sie würde nicht reingehen. Nur wegen Caspar machte Colin diese Szene, obwohl er zuvor nie übermäßig eifersüchtig gewesen war. Ginny beschlich erneut das ungute Gefühl, dass an Colins Vermutungen bezüglich Caspars was dran war.

„Hi."

Die raue Stimme ließ Ginny herumwirbeln. Hinter ihr hatte sich niemand anderes als das Objekt ihrer Gedanken herangeschlichen. Und sie meinte weder Malfoy noch Colin sondern Caspar.

Ginny seufzte. „Hi", grüßte sie zurück.

Caspar legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Ginny eingängig. „Du siehst so aus als ob du eine Fanta gebrauchen könntest", stellte er fest.

„Aber mit Butterbier-Geschmack", erwiderte Ginny und musste schmunzeln. Caspar in der rot-weißen Uniform mit dem lächerlichen Hütchen auf dem Kopf brachte sie zum Lachen. Er sah aus wie ein Fünf-jähriger, der versuchte, die Welt zu verstehen - im Körper eines Erwachsenen.

„Ach nein, besser richtiges Bier", korrigierte Ginny sich und lachte jetzt richtig.

Das gab's doch nicht. Sie war schlecht gelaunt wegen Colin und wollte Caspar, gerade weil er der Grund für den Streit mit Colin war, _nicht_ treffen, und jetzt stand er hier bei ihr und brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Nichts leichter als das", meinte Caspar und nahm sich seine Kopfbedeckung vom Kopf, wobei er seine blonden Haare zerzauste. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen ganz guten Pub mit original irischem Guinness!"

„Klingt verlockend", sagte Ginny zu und hatte dabei keine Ahnung, was irisches Guinness war. Sie vermutete, nein, sie hoffte, dass es sich dabei um Bier handelte. Gemeinsam mit Caspar ging sie einige hundert Meter, bis sie vor einer kleinen, gemütlichen Kneipe standen. Ein grünes, fünfblättriges Kleeblatt aus Holz hing über der Tür und zeigte den originellen Namen des Pubs: „Zum Fünfblättrigen Kleeblatt".

Drinnen war die Luft stickig, das Licht schummrig und der Lärm eines irischen Rugby-Spiels ertönte von einem Weitseher mit flimmerndem Bildschirm, der über der Theke hing.

Caspar bestellte zwei Guinness und steuerte dann einen Tisch mit Eckbank an, über dem eine niedrige Lampe von der Decke hing und die Tischplatte etwas erleuchtete.

Als die beiden auf die Bank rutschten, bemerkte Caspar: „Hast du kein Zuhause? Du trägst ja immer noch die Tüte mit dir rum." Ginny feixte. „Ich wollte sie zu meinem Freund bringen, aber … naja … wir hatten einen kleinen Streit."

Caspar zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Der selbe Freund, der dich heute Mittag sitzengelassen hat?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe nur einen Freund", erwiderte Ginny.

Das Guinness wurde gebracht – es war tatsächlich, glücklicherweise Bier.

„Weswegen habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte Caspar wissen und nahm einen Schluck des kühlen Getränks.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Wegen dir", erschien ihr nicht wirklich passend als Antwort, deswegen sagte sie nur vage: „Dies und das … Colin hat überreagiert", fügte sie genervt hinzu.

Ginny wusste, dass Caspar sie nun spöttisch anschaute, deswegen fand sie auf einmal die Art und Weise, wie er sein Glas leerte irre interessant und beobachtete seine Handbewegung zum Glas und nicht seine Augen.

Ginny stellte fest, dass das tatsächlich interessant war. Es war aber auch … merkwürdig. Sogar die Art und Weise wie Caspar das Glas in der Hand hielt und zum Mund führte wirkte so … elegant. Mc Donald's Mann, der den Tag damit verbrachte, halbe Brötchenhälften mit Ketchup einzuschmieren und eine Frikadelle draufzuklatschen, und eleganter Biertrinker passte irgendwie nicht zusammen.

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte Caspar misstrauisch, „Lachst du über mich?"

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Was wenn?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Den weinenden Colin hatte sie bereits wieder aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt.

Caspar erwiderte Ginnys Blick. Er raunte ihr seine Worte leise zu, was sich bedrohlich und geheimnisvoll zugleich anhörte. „Je nachdem erwartet dich eine Bestrafung oder nicht", sagte er und grinste sie anzüglich an.

„Fein", sagte Ginny, „Ich stehe auf Fesselflüche und Peitsche." Flirtete sie da tatsächlich mit einem zehn Jahre älteren Mc Donald's Mitarbeiter während ihr Freund daheim Trübsal blies und dachte, sie hätte auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt?

Ja, definitiv, das tat sie.

Caspar schaute Ginny amüsiert an. „Kann es sein, dass dir der Alkohol zu Kopf steigt?", fragte er belustigt, doch bemerkte dann, dass Ginny ihr Bier noch gar nicht angerührt hatte. Er lachte. „Du wirst also allein schon von dem Anblick eines alkoholischen Getränkes angeheitert?"

„Stimmt nicht!", empörte sich Ginny und nahm einen großen Schluck Guinness. Der Schluck war aber etwas zu groß gewesen, denn sie verschluckte sich und erlitt daraufhin einen mittelschweren Hustenanfall.

Caspar sah jetzt nur noch belustigter drein und klopfte der Rothaarigen zaghaft auf den Rücken. „Großer Schluck, kleiner Mund", kommentierte er vergnügt.

Als Ginny ihre Luftzufuhr wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte, streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich bin eben auch nur eine kleine, zierliche junge Frau", rechtfertigte sie sich mit einem gespielten Pieps-Stimmchen.

„Inklusive ziemlich große Klappe", fügte Caspar grinsend hinzu. Dieser Kommentar, der eigentlich gar kein Kompliment darstellte, schmeichelte Ginny dennoch und trieb ihr einen Hauch von Röte auf die Wangen. Caspar bedachte sie daraufhin mit einem überraschten Blick, schwieg jedoch und trank weiter an seinem Guinness.

Erneut wurde sich Ginny bewusst, mit welcher Eleganz er das Glas vom Tisch nahm – als sei es federleicht - und es anschließend lautlos wieder abstellte.

„Braucht man für eine Stelle bei Mc Donald's Benimmunterricht?", fragte Ginny geradeheraus, da das für sie die einzige plausible Antwort war, weswegen Caspar mit solcher Grazie auftreten konnte. Obwohl im Mc Donald's bestimmt nicht darauf geachtet wurde, mit welcher Art von Besteck man seinen Burger verspeiste, da es dort überhaupt kein Besteck gab.

„Wieso?", fragte Caspar, „Möchtest du dort anfangen, hast aber keine Manieren?"

Ginny ging nicht darauf ein. Sie wollte endlich Klarheit haben.

„Du bist nicht Caspar Black, oder?", fragte sie, „Zumindest kein Black!"

Caspar verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Hatten wir diese Unterhaltung heute nicht schon einmal?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny. „Nur noch eine Frage", bat sie anschließend und sah ihm in die Augen. In die grauen Augen.

* * *

Es geht weiter! Kann ich die Jubelschreie hören? Entschuldigt, aber ich war dazu verpflichtet, eine Woche Spanienurlaub zu machen, hehe. Herzlichen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews. Knutsch an alle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**6. Kapitel**

Caspar hielt ihrem Blick mühelos stand. Mehr noch, er wirkte beinahe belustigt, während Ginny versuchte ihn mit ihren Augen festzunageln.

Kurz bevor Ginny ihre letzte Frage stellen würde, lief es ihr kalt und heiß zugleich den Rücken runter. Was wenn …? Was wenn Colin Recht hatte? Was wenn sie wirklich die letzten Wochen mit …? Ginny verdrängte diese Gedanken, es war absurd.

Dennoch fragte sie mit fester Stimme: „Malfoy?"

Sie blickte Caspar weiterhin in die Augen, konnte jedoch bei der Nennung des Namens keine Regung vernehmen. Caspar blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Und weiter … ?", fragte er nach einer Weile, in der Ginny nichts anderes getan hatte, als ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Ginny schreckte auf und wurde verlegen. „Ehm … ja … du bist nicht zufällig Draco Malfoy?", fragte sie daraufhin ziemlich verwirrt und trank ihr Bierglas mit großen Schlücken leer.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Caspars Lippen. Auf Ginny wirkte es fast schadenfroh. „Soweit ich weiß", begann Caspar langsam, „kennt man mich unter dem Namen Caspar Black."

Ginny nickte. „Ja, ja, natürlich … es war eine merkwürdige Idee …" Sie blickte Caspar entschuldigend an. „Es ist nur … ach … nein … egal."

„Was?", wollte Caspar wissen.

Ginny druckste herum. „Nichts gegen dich, aber das ist jetzt wirklich zu persönlich." Caspar zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Na gut. Ich wollte mich dir nicht aufdrängen, aber wenn du reden willst ..."

Ginny fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Doch ehe sie etwas Entschuldigungsähnliches von sich geben konnte, fragte Caspar: „Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" Ginny nickte.

Caspar gab dem Wirt ein Zeichen und wandte sich dann wieder Ginny zu. „Verrätst du mir vielleicht, wieso du andauernd denkst, ich würde dir etwas vorspielen?", fragte er in seinem normalen Tonfall, dennoch schien es Ginny so, als ob er sich gekränkt anhören würde.

„Hm", machte sie lediglich.

Der Wirt kam und stellte zwei Gläser mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit darin auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?", lenkte Ginny ab und begutachtete das Glas vor ihr. „Whisky", antwortete Caspar. Ginny verzog leicht den Mund. Sie war keine große Trinkerin. Das Bier hätte ihr schon Schwierigkeiten bereitet, hätte sie es nicht im Übermut so schnell leer getrunken.

Caspar nahm sein Glas und prostete ihr zu. Ginny tat es ihm gleich und schluckte die Hälfte des Inhaltes ihres Glases. Es brannte fürchterlich in der Kehle und schmeckte einfach nur scheußlich. Zeitweise befürchtete Ginny sogar, sie müsste sich übergeben, doch der Brechreiz verschwand und ließ nur ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen zurück.

„Du willst es mir also nicht erzählen?", wiederholte Caspar seine Frage.

„Nein", sagte Ginny. „Doch! Vielleicht … ich weiß es nicht …" Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Du musst nicht", sagte Caspar beschwichtigend. Verdammt, wieso schaffte er es immer wieder sie dazu zu bringen, sich schuldbewusst zu fühlen. Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan.

Ginny leerte ihr Glas. Dann kamen die Worte wie von selbst. Teilweise durch die ungewohnte Wirkung des Alkohols, teilweise durch Caspars graue Augen, die Ginny nicht losließen.

„Colin … er ist … ich mag ihn wirklich sehr", begann Ginny. Caspar hob skeptisch eine Braue. „Ich liebe ihn – wirklich!", bestärkte Ginny. „Er war derjenige, bei dem ich mich während dem Krieg ausweinen konnte, er hat mich aufgeheitert und immer zum Lachen gebracht … er hat so eine … unbeschwerte Art."

„Schön", kommentierte Caspar trocken und es hörte sich nicht so an, als ob er es auch so meinte.

„Nur …", fuhrt Ginny fort, „Colin ist ziemlich verbissen. Während dem Krieg hat er wochenlang nicht geschlafen, nur gekämpft. Weißt du, er ist Muggelgeborener und die Tatsache, dass er die Zaubererwelt gerade da kennen gelernt hat, als der Krieg bevorstand hat ihn schrecklich misstrauisch gemacht. Die Geschehnisse, die während unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts passiert sind, haben auch dazu beigetragen. Er hat in jedem Slytherin einen potenziellen Todesser gesehen …"

Ginny seufzte. „Und ich glaube, dass er noch immer … auch jetzt, nach dem Krieg, nicht vollkommen beruhigt ist. Er glaubt, dass an jeder Ecke eine Gefahr, ein Mörder, ein Was-weiß-ich lauert. Während dem Krieg hatte er große Verlustängste, dass seinem Bruder, seinen Freunden, mir etwas zustoßen könnte."

„Und was hat das jetzt mit mir oder diesem Draco Malfoy zu tun?", wollte Caspar ungeduldig wissen.

„Also … du siehst ihm … Malfoy … ziemlich ähnlich … und Colin hat uns heute zusammen gesehen. Sofort kamen bei ihm wieder die schlimmsten Vermutungen auf und er hielt dich für Malfoy … als ich dann später zu ihm ging, ist er total ausgerastet deswegen … Malfoy war ein schleimiger Typ, eine Stufe über uns in Hogwarts. Außer, dass er mit meiner Familie verfeindet war, hatte ich nicht sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun. Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, Harry, Hermine und meinem Bruder Ron das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber er war auch ein Todesser."

„War?", fragte Caspar dann skeptisch.

Ginny nickte. „Er starb vor ein paar Jahren, zu Beginn des zweiten Krieges. Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort persönlich ihn umgebracht … er hatte nämlich versagt. Er sollte Dumbledore umbringen, hat es jedoch nicht zu Stande gebracht. Er war also doch nicht der harte Kerl, der er gerne gewesen wäre. Letztendlich musste er mit seinem Leben bezahlen."

„Du weißt erstaunlich viel", meinte Caspar und sein Ton war härter als sonst.

Ginny zuckte nur die Schultern; von dem bisschen Whisky war sie mittlerweile so benebelt, dass sie die Veränderung in Caspars Stimme gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. „Ich bin Mitglied im Phönixorden, zu der Zeit war ich das zwar noch nicht, aber meine Eltern wa-" Augenblicklich hielt Ginny inne und schaute schockiert zu Caspar rüber.

Ein verlegenes Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesichtbreit. „Ups … ich glaube, das durfte ich dir gar nicht erzählen."

„Keine Angst, wem soll ich das schon erzählen? Trish, die die Pommes frittiert?", er lachte sie an, „Komm, ich lad dich noch auf was ein."

Ehe die ehemalige Gryffindor protestieren konnte, hatte Caspar schon die nächste Runde bestellt. „Dein Freund, dieser Colin, hielt mich also für Draco Malfoy und deswegen habt ihr euch gestritten?", lenkte Caspar auf das ursprüngliche Gesprächsthema zurück. Eine Augenbraue hatte er kritisch hochgezogen.

„Ja", bestätigte Ginny und bemerkte, dass Colins These aus Caspars Mund sich noch viel unsinniger anhörte, „Wie schon gesagt, er hat ja nur Angst, mich zu verlieren." Sie wollte Colin nicht so schlecht darstellen, seine Schwarzmalerei und Verlustängste hatten sie bisher auch nie gestört. Bisher.

„Und nur weil ich ihm zufälligerweise ähnele, dachte er, ich sei Malfoy?", fragte Caspar zweifelnd nach.

Ginny nahm ihr zweites Whiskyglas entgegen, das soeben gebracht wurde und nahm sofort einen Schluck. „Hey, mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, was Colin denkt", beschwerte sie sich und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Das Brennen in ihrem Hals war zwar immer noch da, doch mittlerweile genoss Ginny es mehr. Es machte ihr irgendwie … gute Laune.

Lächelnd legte sie ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete Caspar. „Wenn ich dich genauer ansehe hast du schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Malfoy: groß, blonde Haare, die Augen … obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob Malfoys Augen grau sind … aber du bist viel älter. Malfoy ist gerade mal Anfang Zwanzig … wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Du vergleichst mich mit Malfoy?", fragte Caspar, statt auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

Ginny grinste verlegen. „Oh … das ist nichts Schlechtes", versicherte sie ihm, „Rein vom Äußerlichen her, meine ich. Malfoy war wirklich attraktiv … wen man auf die Albino-Bad-Boy-Art steht." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

Caspar lachte. „Albino-Bad-Boy?"

Ginny korrigierte sich: "Gut, in deinem Fall wohl eher Albino-McDonald's-Mann … obwohl du für einen Albino zu viel in der Sonne gelegen hast, Malfoy dagegen war käseweiß, so richtig wie ein Sahneschittchen."

„Sahneschnittchen?", wiederholte Caspar in dem selben spöttischen Tonfall, den er schon zuvor gebraucht hatte.

Ginny trank hastig etwas. Was redete sie nur da? Caspar musste sie für komplett neben dem Besen halten.

„Kann es sein, dass du schon ein klein bisschen angetrunken bist?", stichelte Caspar und der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.

Ginny stellte ihr leeres Glas ab. „Ich? Nein! Wieso? Zu Hogwartszeiten war ich die Feuerwhisky-Kampftrinkerin schlechthin … da werde ich doch wohl mit popeligem Muggelwhisky klarkommen." Das war gelogen. Einhundertprozentig. Das einzige, was Ginny während ihrer Hogwartszeiten an Alkohol konsumiert hatte, war Butterbier (nach vier Stück war sie gut dabei) und ab und zu etwas Bowle.

„Oh, natürlich, Fräulein ‚Kampftrinkerin'", sagte Caspar spöttisch, „Und ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Ginny kicherte. „Wenn du Malfoy bist muss ich Pansy Parkinson sein … das war so eine aufgeblasene Ziege, die immer hinter Malfoy hergedackelt ist. Nicht sonderlich viel im Kopf, aber ich denke, sie war seine Gespielin", fügte die Rothaarige als Erklärung hinzu.

„Du bist also meine Gespielin?", fragte Caspar in verheißungsvollem Ton, der Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„So sollte das jetzt nicht rüberkommen", murmelte sie, „Aber Malfoy und Weasley passt nicht zusammen, also habe ich eben eine alternative Rolle gesucht …"

Caspar nickte. „Natürlich", sagte er ironisch, was Ginny nur noch mehr erröten ließ.

Jetzt dachte er auch noch, sie würde mit ihm auf den Matratzenball gehen wollen.

„Du glaubst also, Malfoy hatte neben dieser Parkinson keine weitere Freundin? Wo er doch fast so aussah wie ich?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste … es wollte einfach niemand, also … ich meine mit Malfoy. Er war ein Scheusal. Du bist … nur manchmal eins. Ein kleines. … hast du denn eine Freundin?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und versuchte sich dabei betont beiläufig anzuhören.

„Nein", antwortete Caspar. „Wieso? Bist du interessiert?", fragte er amüsiert.

Mittlerweile hatten Ginnys Gesicht und ihre Haare fast die selbe Farbe. „Nein … ich hab ja nur gefragt … das macht man doch so …", stotterte sich Ginny ab.

„Hast du einen Freund?", stellte Caspar die Gegenfrage.

„Ja!", antwortete Ginny prompt, „Das weißt du doch!" Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hegten jedoch Zweifel daran, ob sie und Colin nach der Szene am frühen Abend wirklich noch ein Paar waren.

„Du siehst skeptisch aus", bemerkte Caspar.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … vielleicht seh ich so aus, aber ich bin es nicht." Ginny schaute Caspar an. „Wir haben uns nur gestritten, mehr nicht."

Caspars stürmisch graue Augen ruhten auf den ihren. Ginny fühlte sich auf einmal nackt, ihr war es, als ob er in sie rein sehen konnte und dort das Chaos ihrer Gefühle entdecken konnte. Ihre Augen entwichen seinem Blickfeld und glitten nun über seine glatte Haut und die markanten Gesichtszüge und blieben unterhalb seiner Augen, dort wo sich Schlafmangel anhand dunkler Ringe erkennen ließ, hängen.

„Wenn du einen Freund hast, wieso sitzt du dann mit dem Fast-Albino-McDonald's-Mann hier und trinkst Whisky?", fragte Caspar belustigt.

Sein Blick wurde weniger fesselnd und Ginny traute sich, ihre Augen zu heben und ihn wieder anzuschauen. „Wir haben uns gestritten", wiederholte sie, „Und ich mache deswegen Frustsaufen mit der erstbesten Begleitung, die mir über den Weg lief."

„Ach, so ist das! Du bist also nur mitgegangen, um dir auf meine Kosten die Kante zu geben, und nicht, weil du meine Gesellschaft so schätzt", sagte Caspar entrüstet.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", widersprach Ginny. Sie funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich wäre ja grausam, wenn ich den armen, wenig verdienenden Mc Donald's-Mann so ausbeuten würde."

„Ich glaube, du legst es wirklich auf Fesselflüche und Peitsche an", erwiderte Caspar.

„Gibt es hier irgendwo ein Hinterzimmer, in dem wir ungestört sind?", entgegnete Ginny und blickte sich suchend um. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen quittierte sie das Dröhnen, das in ihrem Kopf pochte, sobald sie ihn bewegte.

Caspar lachte schadenfroh. „Mademoiselle hat doch nicht etwa zu viel getrunken?"

Ginny ließ sich nach hinten in die Polster der Eckbank fallen. „Vielleicht", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Das hast du ja schön hingekriegt, Caspar. Alles läuft nach Plan. Zuerst betrunken und willenlos machen, dann abschleppen."

Caspar schmunzelte amüsiert. „Entweder muss ich mich jetzt zutiefst getroffen fühlen, weil du so etwas von mir denkst, oder ich darf mich über eine ziemlich direkte Einladung freuen."

Ginny schloss die Augen. „Du drehst mir die Worte im Mund rum und legst sie immer so aus, wie sie dir am besten passen", quittierte sie mit einem Seufzen.

„Auch Worte sind Handlungen", flüsterte Caspar und Ginny schlug überrascht die Augen auf, als sein heißer Atem ihr Ohr streifte. Er war zu ihr gerückt und saß nun unmittelbar neben ihr.

Sie versuchte, sich von seiner Nähe nicht irritieren zu lassen und erwiderte gefasst: „Heißt das so viel, dass du nicht nur die Worte anderer sondern auch die anderen selbst zu deinem Nutzen manipulierst?"

Caspar lächelte sie nur wissend an. „Du bist klüger als du scheinst", er strich mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

Die Spur, die seine Fingerkuppe über ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte, brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut.

„Hey, behauptest du etwa, ich sehe dumm aus?", empörte sich Ginny, wobei ihre Stimme sich nicht mehr ganz so fest anhörte.

„Nein, du siehst nicht dumm aus. Nur Gryffindor-mäßig."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich in Gryffindor war?"

„Alle Weasleys waren in Gryffindors."

„Und fast alle Blacks in Slytherin."

Ginny zuckte zusammen als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. „Gryffindor und Slytherin passt genauso wenig wie Weasley und Malfoy", sagte Ginny atemlos. Caspars Berührungen schickten viele kleine Stromschläge durch ihren Körper.

Caspar beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Ich denke ich bin kein Malfoy", flüsterte er.

Ginnys Augen huschten über seine geschwungenen Lippen, die ein selbstsicheres Lächeln zeigten und dann zu den stürmisch grauen Augen.

Die Distanz zwischen ihren Nasenspitzen verringerte sich.

„Was denkst du? Ist es Zeit, alte Traditionen zu brechen?", fragte Caspar und streichelte mit der anderen Hand Ginnys Wange.

In Ginnys Kopf drehte sich alles. Colin war aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, stattdessen nahmen der enthemmende Whisky und Caspars elektrisierende Berührungen den Platz ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco", hauchte Ginny.

„Aber ich", sagte ihr Gegenüber, umfasste ihr Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog ihr Gesicht bestimmend zu ihm heran.

Er drückte seine Lippen auf Ginnys. Sie waren heiß, schienen zu pulsieren und schmeckten süßlich nach Sommer und zugleich herb nach Whisky. Er knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und entlockte ihr einen Seufzer. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte seine Zunge, um in ihren Mund zu gleiten, das Unbekannte zu erforschen und neckend mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen.

* * *

Aufmerksame Leser werden jetzt "Was?", "Wie?" und "Hä?" rufen, hihi. Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich Colins "Überreaktion" begründen konnte. Danke für die Reviews!

Edit: Ich habe die Stelle, in der Caspar fragte „Und nur weil ich blondes Haar habe, dachte er, ich sei Malfoy?" editiert, weil dadurch die wildesten Theorien hervorgerufen worden waren – was eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt war. Ich hatte in einer anderen Version dieses Kapitels Ginny zuvor erwähnen lassen, dass Draco blondes Haar hatte, also sollte Caspar sich eigentlich gar nicht verraten, in dem er preisgab, dass er wusste, wie Draco aussah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**7. Kapitel**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, verspürte sie ein unangenehmes Hämmern. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände wanderten träge zu ihrem Gesicht, um dort ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Als nach drei Minuten Massage die Kopfschmerzen jedoch nicht besser wurden, entschloss sich Ginny schweren Herzens doch dazu, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Mit einem Stöhnen quittierte sie den hell erleuchteten Raum. Sie musste blinzeln, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Moment …

Erschrocken sprang Ginny auf und der stechende Schmerz, den sie dabei in ihrem Schädel empfand, war auf einmal nebensächlich geworden. Das hier war nicht ihr Zimmer und vor allem nicht ihr Bett im Fuchsbau, und es war auch nicht Colins Bett, es war ein komplett fremdes, unbekanntes Bett.

Panisch blickte sich Ginny um. Was auch immer sie in der letzten Nacht getan hatte – sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern – es musste _ziemlich_ hart hergegangen sein.

„Auch schon wach?"

Die wohlbekannte Stimme lies sie herumwirbeln. Caspar stand in der Tür. Mit einem Badetuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, ansonsten nackt. Das Haar war wirr und Wassertropfen perlten von ihm ab und fielen auf seinen Oberkörper.

Hätte sich Ginny nicht in dieser Situation – Erwachen am Morgen danach in einer fremden Umgebung – befunden, so hätten Caspars Bauchmuskeln deutlich mehr Interesse bei ihr geweckt. Doch da sie sich genau in dieser Situation befand, war sein Erscheinungsbild (vorerst) sekundärrangig.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte sie wissen und konnte dabei den beunruhigten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht vermeiden.

Caspar lachte. „Die Frage sollte wohl eher ‚Was tust _du_ hier?' lauten. Denn du warst diejenige, die den halben Tag in meinem Bett verschlafen hat."

„In deinem Bett?", wiederholte Ginny erschrocken. War das gut oder schlecht? Sie hätte bei einem wildfremden Mann landen können, sie war bei Caspar gelandet. Wildfremder Mann – Mc Donald's Mann.

„Ja, das ist mein Bett … und du trägst auch meine Boxershorts", fügte Caspar belustigt hinzu.

Ginny blickte an sich herunter und stellte erst da fest, dass sie nicht mehr ihren Rock trug, nur noch ihr Top und karierte Baumwollshorts.

„Oh", war das einzige, was Ginny darauf erwidern konnte. Sie lugte unter den Bund von Caspars Boxershorts und stellte fest, dass sie das einzige waren, was sie trug. Keine Unterwäsche. Keine guten, alten Baumwollschlüpfer.

Caspar schien sich an ihrer Fassungslosigkeit sichtlich zu erfreuen.

Ginny dagegen war es gar nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich habe also bei dir übernachtet?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte.

Caspars Augen blitzten. „Ja, das hast du, unbestreitbar."

„Oh je", seufzte Ginny.

„Hey, jetzt sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat. Ich habe mir echt Mühe gegeben", beschwerte sich Caspar, was dazu führte, dass Ginny ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Du … ich … wir?", stotterte sie entgeistert, „Wir haben … ?"

„Was heißt da ‚wir haben'! Du hast mir die Klamotten praktisch vom Leib gerissen, sobald wir in meiner Wohnung waren, Süße. Ich hatte echt schon Mühe, dich in der Kneipe ruhig zu halten", Caspar grinste sie breit an.

„Wisch dir dein verdammtes Grinsen aus der Visage", knurrte Ginny verzweifelt. Ihr Kopf brummte. Nicht nur wegen ihrem Kater, sondern weil ein anderer, schmerzender Gedanke, sich wie ein Mantra darin wiederholte. Sie hatte Colin betrogen. Sie hatte Colin betrogen. Sie hatte Colin betrogen.

Caspar kam leichtfüßig zu ihr rüber und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Freundschaftlich knuffte er sie in die Seite. „Jetzt mach dir nicht in den Umhang, zwischen uns ist nichts passiert", teilte er ihr mit.

Ginny schaute ihn vorsichtig schräg von der Seite an. „Wirklich?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Caspar und grinste unverschämt. „Wie denn auch, du kamst hier her und warst so voll, dass du sofort losgeschnarcht hast."

Die Welle der Wut, die Ginny anfangs überrollt hatte, als sie feststellen musste, dass Caspar sie ganz böse verarscht hatte, verblasste. Stattdessen war ihr das, was Caspar erzählte eher peinlich. Er war immer so cool, so lässig, und sie jetzt … War sie wirklich so voll gewesen? Hatte sie wirklich geschnarcht? Vielleicht wäre es dann doch besser gewesen, mit ihm zu schlafen?

„Wieso habe ich dann deine Boxershorts an?", wollte Ginny argwöhnisch wissen.

Caspar zuckte darauf hin die Schultern. „Was weiß ich, Männer-Unterhosen-Fetisch vielleicht?", mutmaßte er grinsend.

„Halt die Klappe", schnappte Ginny.

„Ach", fuhr Caspar beiläufig fort und hob etwas vom Boden auf, „Falls du dein Höschen suchst, das hab ich hier." Er hielt besagtes Wäschestück Ginny vor die Nase. „Echt scharf, das Teil."

Mit hochrotem Kopf schnappte sich Ginny den weißen Schlüpfer mit den roten Quaffels drauf. Wieso hatte sie ausgerechnet den anhaben müssen und nicht irgendwas anderes? Jedes Dessous war besser als die Quidditch-Unterhose!

„Ich geh jetzt nach Hause", murmelte sie und stand auf. Sie spürte Caspars Blick in ihrem Rücken bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Sie fand ihren Rock zwischen seinen Klamotten, die in einem unordentlichen Haufen neben dem Bett lag. Ginny streifte ihn sich über die Boxers, zog dann die Shorts aus und ihr Höschen an.

Sie fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand durch ihre rote Mähne und wiederholte: „Ich gehe jetzt … ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

Caspar stand auf und streckte sich genüsslich, wobei er seinen Oberkörper ziemlich gut in Szene setzte. Ginny musste schlucken.

„Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, Kleine", sagte Caspar gelangweilt, „Du musst mir einfach nicht mehr hinterherlaufen."

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mich mit nach Hause zu nehmen", zischte Ginny wütend. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, über sie so abfällig zu reden?

Sie zog ihre Schuhe an, warf Caspar einen kühlen Blick zu und verschwand dann aus seiner Wohnung.

Als sie die Tür des schmuddeligen Gebäudes, in dem sich Caspars Wohnung befand, hinter sich schloss, atmete Ginny auf. Zum einen, da es im Treppenhaus ekelhaft nach Exkrementen gestunken hatte, zum anderen, um ihren Puls auf eine normale Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln und sich zu beruhigen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht und mit einem wütenden Schrei kickte Ginny eine Coladose, die vor ihr auf dem Gehweg lag, weg. Zwei zerzauste und magere Tauben, die in der Nähe auf der Strase herumgepickt hatten, flatterten erschrocken auf.

Ginny schnaufte. Dieser eingebildete Schnösel! Zuerst füllt er sie ab und dann zieht er diese Show ab! Als ob sie ihm hinterherlaufen würde, pah! Ginny ignorierte ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die sie mit Caspar verbracht hatte, und das aufregende Kribbeln, das sie jedes Mal verspürt hatte, wenn sie in seine Augen geblickt hatte.

Sie würde ihm zeigen, wie sehr sie ihm hinterherlief. Nämlich gar nicht! Sie würde ihn ignorieren. Eiskalt. Sie würde ihn so behandeln, wie derjenige, der er war. Irgendein Angestellter von irgendwelchen Muggeln, die sie gar nicht interessierten. Das setzte natürlich voraus, dass sie ihm irgendwann noch mal begegnete. Doch das würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Ignorieren war nur ihr Plan, falls sie ihn wirklich zufälligerweise irgendwo treffen würde.

Erst nachdem Ginny diese Entschlüsse für ihre weitere Vorgehensweise gefasst hatte, blickte sie sich genauer um, und stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Herzen Londons befand sondern eher am Stadtrand. Es war keine schöne Gegend, die Häuser waren grau und trostlos. Die sommerliche Hitze wirkte lähmend auf diese Gegend. Erbärmlich vertrocknete Blumen auf den Balkons der Bewohner, die Geruch von Motoröl und heißem Asphalt.

„Und hier wohnt der großartige Caspar Black", dachte Ginny höhnisch, „Aufgeblasener Idiot!"

Das Fahrrad, mit dem er zur Arbeit radelte, stand gegen die Hauswand gelehnt da. Es war eine Rostlaube und passte in die verwahrloste Umgebung. Wenn sich Ginny hier nicht in einer Muggelgegend befunden hätte, hätte sie ihren Zauberstab genommen und mit dem Messerzauber die Reifen des Drahtesels aufgeschlitzt.

Damit Caspar mit seinem Rad stürzen würde, sich sein verboten attraktives Gesicht aufschlagen würde und so für immer entstellt sein würde.

Doch obwohl die Straßen menschenleer waren, ließ Ginny ihren Zauberstab dort, wo er war – er klemmte zwischen ihrem Rockbund, da sie sonst keine andere Möglichkeit zum Verstauen des Holzstabes gefunden hatte.

Auf der Suche nach einer noch verlasseneren Straße, als es diese ohnehin schon war, um von dort aus nach Hause zu apparieren, setzte Ginny sich in Bewegung. Es war Mittag, die Sonne stand senkrecht über ihr und sengte auf sie hinab.

Die Straße schien endlos zu sein. Ginny ging mit gesenktem Kopf, setzte mechanisch ein Fuß vor den anderen und verbot sich, nachzudenken.

Sie musste nicht über Caspar nachdenken. Nein, an ihn hatte sie schon genug Gedanken verschwendet.

Sie musste über Colin nachdenken …

Trotz ihrer Beherrschung schlichen sich Gefühle der Reue in Ginnys Kopf. Zwischen ihr und Caspar war nichts geschehen, sie hatten lediglich zusammen einen getrunken … Dennoch wurde Ginny von den stechenden Schuldgefühlen nicht verlassen. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein regte sich eine dunkle, verblasste Erinnerung an etwas, das besser nicht geschehen hätte sollen, doch Ginny vermochte nicht, sich genau daran zu erinnern.

Sie wanderte weiter in der drückenden Hitze, zu der noch die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols hinzukamen.

Vielleicht hätte sie gestern einfach nicht so ausflippen sollen? Vielleicht hätte sie Colin einfach alles erklären sollen?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Colin kannte sie und er wusste genauso gut wie sie selbst, dass Ginny nie auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt hätte. Niemals. Sie hatte genau wie er drei Jahre lang gekämpft, und das aus Überzeugung.

Den einzigen Anlass, den Colin hatte, um Ginny zu unterstellen, sie hätte sich den ehemaligen Todessern angeschlossen, war Caspars verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy. Und sein Hang dazu, immer das Schlimmste zu erwarten.

Das war doch aberwitzig.

Ihre Haut brannte und Ginny befürchtete, einen Sonnenbrand von diesem kleinen Fußmarsch davongetragen zu haben. Endlich erschien zu ihrer Linken eine Abbiegung in eine dunkle, von hohen Hausmauern umgebene Sackgasse, in der einige Mülltonnen standen.

Es roch nicht gerade appetitlich, dennoch schlug Ginny diesen Weg ein.

Sie hatte richtig gehandelt. Colin war im Unrecht, nicht sie. Dennoch erwiderte ihr Kopf, dass das, was sie mit Caspar getan hatte, nicht richtig gegenüber Colin gewesen war. Ginny seufzte. Hoffentlich ließ Colin mit sich reden.

Hinter einem großen Müllcontainer disapparierte sie.

„Schätzchen, wie siehst du denn aus?", begrüßte Molly ihre jüngste Tochter, als diese die Tür zur Küche des Fuchsbaus aufstieß. „Danke für das Kompliment", murrte Ginny und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl am großen Esstisch fallen.

„Hat Colin dich wieder zu einer seiner Propheten-Partys mitgenommen?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen und fuhr Ginny durchs Haar. Ginnys Mutter stellte sich an die Anrichte, wo sie eine Tasse Tee für ihre Tochter zubereitete. „Ich mag diese Partys nicht", sagte sie währenddessen, „Viel zu viel Alkohol und Reporter wie Aasgeier, die nur auf irgendein Kinkerlitzchen warten, das sie zur Sensation aufspielen können." Sie stellte die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk vor Ginny auf den Tisch.

„Nein, ich … wir waren nicht auf so 'ner Party", sagte Ginny müde und umfasste die Tasse mit zwei Händen, als ob sie sich auf der Suche nach Erholung daran festhalten wollte. „Wir waren nur so unterwegs", erzählte Ginny weiter. Das war nicht gelogen. Ihre Mutter wusste ja nicht, dass das ‚wir' Ginny und Caspar und nicht ihr und Colin galt.

„Übertreib es nicht", besorgt blickte Molly ihre Jüngste an. „Ich bin nicht mehr elf, Mum!", beschwerte sich Ginny. Sie erhob sich und nahm ihre Teetasse mit nach oben. „Ich bin trotzdem deine Mutter", rief Molly Ginny, die die Treppe hochstieg, hinterher.

Ginny warf einen schnellen Blick auf die alte Bahnhofsuhr (Errungenschaft ihres Vaters), die im Flur des ersten Stocks hing und stellte fest, dass in einer guten halben Stunde ihre Schicht beginnen würde. Sie seufzte und fühlte sich noch mieser bei dem Gedanken, noch arbeiten zu müssen.

Im Badezimmer stellte sie ihre noch dampfende Teetasse auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken, wo selbstbürstende Zahnbürsten und Nie-mehr-Knoten-Kämme herumlagen. In einem kleinen Schränkchen, wo Molly die Arzneien der Familie aufbewahrte, stöberte Ginny nach einer braunen Glasflasche und als sie sie gefunden hatte, nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck daraus.

Es schmeckte fast so grässlich wie Whisky, glücklicherweise war die Wirkung des Gebräus jedoch eine andere: Ginnys Kopfschmerzen verschwanden kurz darauf, so dass sie auch unter die Dusche steigen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, während dem Duschen vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig zu werden.

Nach der erfischenden Brause trank Ginny schnell den inzwischen kalt gewordenen Tee und zog sich frische Sachen an. In schwarzen Shorts und einem alten Trikot der Chudley Channons von Ron apparierte Ginny schließlich in die Winkelgasse.

An einem Samstagmorgen herrschte vor Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze natürlich Höllenbetrieb, wenn die genervten Hexenmütter ihre quengelnden Kleinkinder zum Einkaufen in die Winkelgasse mitnahmen, in der Hoffnung irgendwelche kinderliebe Verkäufer würden sie für Stunden in ihren Scherzartikel- oder Quidditchgeschäften festhalten und sie anschließend adoptieren oder der Mutter sogar abkaufen wollen.

Ginny war nicht in der richtigen Laune für Höflichkeiten.

Caspar war ein Arsch, weil er sich wie ein Arsch verhalten hat.

Colin war ein Arsch, weil er wegen nichts ausgeflippt ist.

Sie selbst war ein Arsch, weil sie sich gerade so fühlte (obwohl das Kopfweh vergangen war).

… und natürlich war sie das auch, weil sie die Nacht bei Caspar (Arsch) verbracht hatte, und somit in gewisser Weise Colin (Arsch) hintergangen hatte, falls sie mit ihm noch zusammen war (was in Anbetracht von Colins Anfall nicht mehr so sicher war).

Mit spitzen Ellenbogen bahnte sich Ginny den Weg durch die Masse kleiner Zaubererkinder zum Eingang des Ladens ihrer Brüder. Grob schubste sie die Zwerge zur Seite und hoffte innerlich, dadurch auch all ihre wirren Gedanken, ihre Schuldgefühle und ihre Probleme einfach zur Seite schubsen zu können.

Eklig gut gelaunt drehte Fred gerade einer jungen Frau ein fliegendes Furzkissen an und versicherte ihr, dass ihr Chef niemals darauf kommen würde, dass es von ihr stammen würde. Die Kundin schien sich dafür zu interessieren und betrachtete das Objekt genauer. Fred kam auf Ginny zu.

„Schwesterchen", begrüßte er sie und grinste ihr entgegen. „Du siehst …", er hielt inne, „…nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken?" Prüfend legte er den Kopf schief, ehe er dann zuckersüß seinen Satz beendete: „…scheiße aus. Ja, das trifft es am besten. Richtig scheiße siehst du aus."

„Vielen Dank", grummelte Ginny und drückte sich an dem frech grinsenden Weasley vorbei in den Laden, um hinter der Kasse Stellung zu nehmen. Ihr werter Herr Bruder war kein Deut besser als ihre Mutter. Was war das für eine Familie?

Fred war ihr flink auf den Fersen. Sobald Ginny sich auf dem Hocker hinter der Theke niedergelassen hatte, lehnte sich Fred zu ihr vor, stützte seine Arme auf der Theke ab und raunte Ginny mit verschwörerischer Miene zu: „Das sieht aber nicht nur nach durchzechter Nacht aus, Gin." Sein Blick wurde etwas weicher und seine Stimme hörte sich beinah gefühlvoll an, jedoch kannte Ginny ihren Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Augen sie nicht mitfühlend anblickten, sondern in ihnen nur der Schalk blitzte.

Das rothaarige Mädchen stand von ihrem Hocker wieder auf und stupste Fred zur Seite, so dass die junge Dame von vorhin bezahlen konnte. Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln kassierte Ginny und wünschte noch einen schönen Tag, an Fred gewandt meinte sie nur: „Hatte eben ein paar Feuerwhisky zu viel, mehr nicht, okay?" Die Endgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme duldete keine Widerrede.

Fred hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen wandte er sich einem Regal zu, um kurz darauf – feixend – Ginny eine Schachtel in schleimigem Grün zu präsentieren. „Ich habe genau das, was Sie für ihre nächste Tour durch die Szeneclubs der Winkelgasse brauchen, junge Lady!", sagte Fred enthusiastisch und hielt ihr die Packung unter die Nase. „Die Keine-Kotze-Klappe für alkoholhaltige Getränke. Trinken sie ihre Freunde unter den Tisch ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Übelkeit."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und entriss Fred das Paket, um es wieder ins Regal zu stellen. Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und spielte beleidigt. „Gut", sagte er schnippisch, „Dann bleibst du halt auf immer und ewig 4B-Ginny."

Ginny funkelte ihn wütend an. „Irgendwann wirst du dafür bezahlen, Weasley", knurrte sie wütend, „Und auch derjenige, der dir die Geschichte erzählt hat … ich wette es war Colin."

Fred derweil hatte begonnen, fröhlich singend durch den Raum zu tänzeln und hatte dadurch gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Ginnys verärgerte Miene wie von ihrem Gesicht weggewischt war und stattdessen Traurigkeit deren Platz eingenommen hat.

„Wir brauchen keinen Feuerwhisky und keinen giftigen Gin, denn nach vier Butterbieren ist die kleine Ginny hin", trällerte Fred und kam mit beschwingten Schritten einer Gruppe kichernder Achtjähriger entgegen.

Ginny ließ sich auf den Hocker zurücksinken und starrte vor sich hin. Colin.

Colin. Colin. Colin. Colin.

Sie musste mit ihm reden, ihm alles erklären. Man konnte gut mit ihm reden, vor allem Ginny. Wenn sie ihm alles erklären würde, gäbe es überhaupt kein Problem mehr. Und alles würde wieder so sein wie früher.

Erschrocken bemerkte Ginny, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, während sie an Colin gedacht hatte. Hastig wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen. Sie würde mit Colin reden. Später.

Jetzt würde sie zuerst einmal dieses kleine Mädchen aus der hieb- und stichfesten Riesenseifenblase befreien.

Ginny hatte gehofft, dass die einzige Strafe, die sie von ihrem kleinen betrunkenen Abenteuer mit Caspar davontragen würde, der Sonnenbrand war, den sie sich auf ihrem Nachhauseweg zugezogen hatte. Ihre sonnenempfindliche Haut schälte sich unästhetisch an den Stellen, an denen sie sich verbrannt hatte

Doch Ginnys Vorsatz mit Colin zu reden erwies sich als schwerer, als sie geglaubt hatte. Colin tat nämlich das, was er immer tat, wenn er verletzt war: er schaltete auf stur. Und das hieß bezüglich Ginny, er behandelte sie wie Luft.

Die unbeantworteten Briefe, die eulenwendend von ihm zurückkamen, waren erst Stufe eins.

Wenn sie nachmittags per Flohpulver über Kamin mit ihm reden wollte, warf er einfach eine neue Prise des Pulvers dazu und schickte sie in den Tropfenden Kessel (was nicht weiter schlimm war), in das Wohnzimmer von Tonks und Remus (was unnötige Ausreden brauchte) oder in einen Erotikshop am Ende der Winkelgasse (was Ginny zwar nicht peinlich, jedoch unangenehm war, da sie von den Verkäufern den Mund mit Vibrationskondomen voll gestopft bekam).

Wenn Ginny vor seiner Wohnungstür wartete, machte Colin entweder auf dem Absatz kehrt, sobald er sie erblickt hatte, und verschwand wieder, oder aber er ging an ihr vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten und ohne ihre Worte hören zu wollen, um ihr dann die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Ginny hatte davon zwar schon eine blutige Nase und eine geprellte Hand davongetragen, doch das schreckte sie nicht ab.

Während der Tage, an denen Ginny sich so um Colins Aufmerksamkeit bemühte, vergaß sie Caspar fast vollständig. Naja, sie verdrängte ihn eher gesagt ziemlich geschickt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Mc Donald's passierte, kamen in ihr die Erinnerungen an die vergnüglich blitzenden grauen Augen auf, die lustige Shoppingtour auf dem Camden Market, die Gespräche und die Plänkeleien.

Doch indem Ginny sich immer und immer wieder den Morgen ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, an dem Caspar den Macho schlechthin gemimt hatte, machte sie sich irgendwie glaubhaft, dass Caspar es nicht wert sei, an ihn zu denken. Sie stellte ihn sich einfach als eingebildeten Weiberheld vor, dann war es nicht mehr so schwer, die schönen Momente zu verdrängen.

Und dann war es auch nicht so schwer, zu vergessen, wie sehr Caspar ihr Freund gewesen war. Ein Freund, den sie sehr gemocht hatte. Und den sie jetzt vermisste.

* * *

Zuerst einmal Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange hab auf mich warten lassen. Aber das Wetter ist so herrlich draußen, da komme ich eigentlich nur nachts um 2 zum Schreiben )

Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt alle meine Korrektur in Kapitel 6 bemerkt (Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl).

Ich möchte euch herzlich für eure Reviews danken (feuchte, virtuelleKüsse für alleeee!) und danke an die kleine Eli und DVGM1 für eure Theorien, tut mir wirklich leid, dass diese nur auf einer Verpeiltheit meinerseits basieren (als Entschuldigung Kapitel 7 anbiet). Jedoch hat keiner von euch in Kapitel 6 das angesprochen, was ich eigentlich gemeint hab ... tz tz tz. Ich verrats euch: Ginny ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Caspar Caspar ist - sonst niemand. Wieso nennt sie ihn dann (kurz vor dem Kuss) Draco?


	8. Chapter 8

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**8. Kapitel**

Jammernd verkroch sich Ginny tiefer unter ihrer Decke, während die Stimmen um sie herum lauter wurden. „Hört auf!", bat sie, wobei ihre Stimme von der Decke erstickt wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen griff sie nach ihrem Kissen und schleuderte es in Richtung der Stimmen. „Hört – endlich – auf – zu – singen!", knurrte Ginny erneut, doch von ihren Peinigern war kein Erbarmen zu erwarten.

„Happy Birthday, liiiiiiiiiiebste Ginnyyyyyyy, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", wurde das Lied mit einem grausigen Gejaule, das nur aus den Mündern ihrer Zwillingsbrüder stammen konnte, beendet. Kurz darauf wurde Ginny auch schon von ihren Familienmitgliedern gedrückt und geherzt. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie die Fortsetzung ihres benötigten Schlafes jetzt vergessen konnte, öffnete Ginny die Augen und richtete sich auf, sobald alle zu Ende geknuddelt hatten.

Die ganze Mannschaft stand versammelt in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Dad und ihre Mum. Und die Zwillinge. Auf ihrem Nachttisch hockte Pig mit einer Nachricht von Ron im Schnabel. Obwohl Ginny die ganzen letzten Tage über nie danach zu Mute gewesen war, war sie bei dem Anblick ihrer Familie richtig glücklich. Lächelnd rieb sich Ginny den Schlaf aus den Augen, um anschließend erneut von ihrer Familie beansprucht zu werden.

Molly umarmte ihre Jüngste herzlich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Alles Gute, Liebes", wünschte sie Ginny und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen. Arthur Weasley tat es seiner Frau gleich und beglückwünschte seine Tochter. Dann waren Fred und George an der Reihe, die Ginny gleichzeitig jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange aufdrückte und ihr dann zwei grellverpackte Geschenke überreichten. „Anlässlich deines zwanzigsten Jubiläums sind wir so edel und schenken dir einen arbeitsfreien Tag", verkündete Fred gönnerisch und reckte das Kinn.

Ginny gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass ihr älterer Bruder ins Wanken geriet. „Zu freundlich", erwiderte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Von uns auch eine Kleinigkeit, mein Schatz", wurde Ginny ein weiteres Geschenk von ihrer Mutter überreicht. „Danke, Mum!", sagte Ginny mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und stand auf, um sich bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater zu bedanken.

George legte Fred einen Arm um die Schulter und seufzte. „Sieh, mein Bruder", sagte er mit theatralischer Stimme, „Welch Sünde müssen wir begangen haben, um von diesen vertrauten Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen ausgeschlossen zu werden?" Fred fuhr sich über die Augen, um die imaginären Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu wischen. „Oh George", seufzte er mit der gleichen übertriebenen Betroffenheit, „Ich weiß es nicht, aber beim Anblick dieser uns unerreichbaren Familienidylle wird mein Herz in Stücke gerissen."

Ginny quetschte sich zwischen ihre Brüder und gab beiden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, wofür sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. „Ihr Spinner", stellte sie lachend fest.

„Beleidigt und gepeinigt werden wir", fuhr Fred dramatisch fort, wurde dann jedoch von Mrs. Weasley unterbrochen. „Eine Zugabe eurer schauspielerischen Talente könnt ihr in der Küche geben, dort wartet nämlich der Tisch darauf, von euch gedeckt zu werden." „Natürlich, oh holde Mutter", gehorchte Fred und George fuhr fort: „Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen." Feixend verließen die Zwillinge Ginnys Zimmer. Mr Weasley folgte ihnen, nachdem er seiner Jüngsten noch einmal zärtlich über den Kopf gestrichen hatte.

„Ich habe Bill, Fleur, Tonks und Remus zum Geburtstagsbrunch eingeladen", teilte Molly Ginny nun mit. Sie lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an, ehe sie dann auf ein unangenehmeres Thema zu sprechen kam. „Was ist mit … ehm … Colin?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Ginny seufzte. „Ja …", sagte sie nur und nichts weiter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er kommt", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Molly nickte. „In Ordnung. Wenn du reden willst, Liebes …"

Ginny unterbrach ihre Mutter. „Ja, Mum, danke."

„Gut. Komm dann gleich runter, ja?", sagte sie noch und verschwand dann auch nach unten.

Ginny hockte sich auf ihr Bett, während sie gedankenverloren die Geschenke ihrer Brüder auspackte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie Colin endlich die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Endlich davon überzeugen konnte, dass Ginny _nie im Leben_ für das Böse arbeiten würde. Sie würde sich _nie im Leben_ mit jemandem wie Malfoy abgeben.

Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln sah Ginny auf das erste Paket ihrer Brüder hinab. Schwarze Lettern prangten auf grünem Untergrund und verkündeten ihr: „Keine-Kotze-Klappe! Die Innovation! Einfach untergeschluckt verankert sich diese Klappe in ihrer Speiseröhre und unterdrückt aufkommende Übelkeit bei zu hohem Alkoholkonsum. Trinken Sie Ihre Freunde unter den Tisch!"

Ein kleiner Zettel klebte daran, und Ginny konnte Freds krakelige Handschrift erkennen. _Für die durchzechten Nächte meiner kleinen Schwester … Mum würde mich umbringen._

Kopfschüttelnd legte Ginny dieses Paket zur Seite und nahm das nächste. Nachdem sie das Geschenkpapier entfernt hatte, sprang ihr helles Rosa entgegen und es duftete nach süßer Vanille. „Liebestoffees", las Ginny, „Verspeisen Sie diese gemeinsam mit ihrer Liebsten/ihrem Liebsten und sie/er wird nicht nur der Schokolade, sondern auch Ihnen verfallen."

_Ärger mit den Jungs? Deine Lieblingsbrüder helfen dir gerne aus. (Wirkt auch bei Colin!)_

Ginny lächelte erneut, wobei jedoch ihre Gesichtszüge von einem Hauch Traurigkeit überzogen wurden. Sogar ihre Brüder hatten von den Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihr und Colin mitbekommen.

Verdammt, sie war keine Todesserin!

Und während sich Ginny umzog, fasste sie den Entschluss, dies Colin heute zu beweisen. Nachdem sich Ginny fertiggemacht hatte, ging sie runter. Sowohl das Geschenk ihrer Eltern als auch Rons Brief, den Pig gebracht hatte, blieben vergessen zurück.

Kurze Zeit später herrschte in der Küche des Fuchsbaus die gewohnte Unruhe, die gewohnte Heiterkeit. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr, da Seth seine kleine Schwester Mirabelle an den Haaren zog, und das kleine Mädchen mit Tränen in den Augen herumschrie, da Fred und George kichernd Remus und Tonks Lina über den Boden schweben ließen, was den Eltern gar nicht auffiel, da sie gerade damit beschäftigt waren, Ginny zu gratulieren.

Nachdem Ginny auch von ihrem ältesten Bruder und dessen Frau beglückwünscht wurde, ließ sich die ganze Großfamilie am Küchentisch nieder, um sich mit den Köstlichkeiten, die Molly zubereitet hatte, den Bauch vollzuschlagen.

Ginny feierte ihren Zwanzigsten ausgelassen, im vertrauten Kreis ihrer Familie, und doch fühlte sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Colin noch immer schlecht von ihr dachte.

Am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich die Gäste mit kleinen Kindern – zu welchen Tonks und Remus so wie der älteste Weasleyjunge Bill und dessen Frau Fleur zählten - mit der Entschuldigung, die Bälger zum Mittagsschläfchen ins Bettchen legen zu müssen. Die Gäste ohne Kinder – welche lediglich aus Fred und George bestanden - verabschiedeten sich mit der Entschuldigung, zwei Geschäfte betreuen zu müssen.

Ginny wollte ihrer Mutter dabei behilflich sein, den Tisch abzuräumen und die Überreste einer Essenschlacht, welche höchstwahrscheinlich ihren Ursprung bei den Zwillingen hatte, zu beseitigen, doch Molly verwehrte Ginnys Hilfe. „Schatz, heute ist dein Geburtstag", erklärte sie mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ginny und konnte eine melancholische Nuance in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Sie mochte Geburtstage, vor allem ihre eigenen. Es waren immer ausgelassene, fröhliche Tage, welche sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie und Freunden zu verbringen pflegte. Natürlich hatte ihr zwanzigster Geburtstag bisher auch einen angenehmen Verlauf vorzuweisen, dennoch konnte Ginny ‚ihren Tag' nicht genießen. Noch immer wurde sie von den Gedanken an Colin geplagt.

Sie hatte zuvor beschlossen, ihn heute über alles aufzuklären. Ihm endlich klarzumachen, dass ihr Seitenwechsel nur ein Hirngespinst von ihm war, nichts weiter. Warum sollte sie dieses Vorhaben nicht jetzt in die Tat umsetzen, wo sie doch sowieso nichts Weiteres zu tun hatte?!

Ginny erhob sich. Auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter hin erklärte sie ihr: „Ich gehe zu Colin." Molly nickte. Ihre Stirn wies eine angedeutete Sorgenfalte auf, doch auf ihren Lippen lag ein warmes Lächeln. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich die beiden wieder vertrugen. Mitanzusehen, wie sich Ginny wegen ihres Streites quälte, war für Molly fast unerträglich. Ihre Tochter war gut darin, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und sie zu regeln. Sie würde das schon hinkriegen.

Entschlossen ging Gin nach oben. Sie schaute sich kurz in ihrem Zimmer um, wobei sie das Geschenk ihrer Eltern und den Brief von Ron bemerkte. Doch dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Der Tatendrang hatte sie schon gepackt. Sie wollte zu Colin. Sie musste zu Colin! Ihre Hand griff noch nach einem der Päckchen, welches ihr zuvor von ihren Zwillingsbrüdern überreicht worden war.

„Liebestoffees".

Vielleicht würde die Erfindung aus dem Hause Weasley ihr irgendwie dabei helfen, Colin zu beweisen, dass Ginny nicht auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt ist. Und wenn nicht, so würde sie die Schokolade anschließend zur Bekämpfung des Frusts verwenden.

Der Tag war angenehmer als die Tage zuvor. Nicht mehr so drückend heiß. Stattdessen wehte eine leichte Brise, welche die Gemüter von Muggeln und Zauberer ausgelassener stimmte. Die Abwechslung zu der Hitze der vergangenen Tage war bei allen willkommen.

Trotz der warmen Temperaturen waren Ginnys Handinnenflächen nass vor Schweiß, als sie schließlich vor der Tür zu Colins Wohnung stand. Ihr Herz schlug in enormem Tempo gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie war nervös. Und irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Situation an ihre erste gemeinsame Verabredung zu Anfang ihres siebten Schuljahres.

Colin war schon lange nicht mehr der nervige kleine Junge mit der Fotokamera. Seine frohe und lustige Art machte ihn bei vielen beliebt – auch bei Mädchen. Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe, aber sportlicher Statur. Sein mausbraunes Haar und die dunklen Teddybäraugen – man, beziehungsweise frau wollte ihn einfach nur an sich drücken und nie mehr loslassen.

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Ginnys Züge. Sie nahm gar nicht Notiz von der geöffneten Tür, vor der sie mittlerweile stand. Stattdessen blickte sie verträumt Löcher in die Luft.

Colin räusperte sich.

Ginny zuckte zusammen und blickte Colin erschrocken an. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen wollte, weswegen sie eigentlich hier war. Schüchtern schaute sie in Colins Augen. So schüchtern, wie er es gar nicht von ihr gewohnt war. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war so anders im Vergleich zu der, die er von ihr kannte.

Ginny sprühte vor Lebenslust. Es schien sogar manchmal so, als würden viele kleine rote Funken über ihrem Haar tanzen, genauso wie ihre Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen und ihrer Nase herumtanzte. Selbst während ihres Streites hatten die Funken gesprüht. Vehement hatte Ginny versucht, Colin dazu zu bringen, ihr zuzuhören. Sie war stets energisch und aufbrausend gewesen – egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Nun stand sie da. Der Mund vor Überraschung leicht geöffnet. Ihre Augen unsicher auf die seinen gerichtet. Schüchtern, scheu. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Und doch war es seine Ginny, die da vor ihm stand. Seine Ginny …

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Ginny wieder gesammelt. Sie holte die Toffees aus ihrer Tasche hervor und drückte sie Colin in die Hände. „Ich denke, wir müssen reden, Colin", sagte sie ruhig und sehr leise.

Colin musterte die Süßigkeit, die ihm gereicht wurde. Er lächelte. „Du hast doch Geburtstag, nicht ich, Gin", meinte er und ging für einen Augenblick von der Tür weg. Doch er kam gleich darauf wieder – mit einer zweiten Packung Liebestoffees. Diese reichte er Ginny. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", wünschte er ihr.

Ginny nahm die Pappschachtel. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Es war nur eine ganz kleine Fläche ihrer Haut gewesen, die da mit Colins in Kontakt getreten war. Dennoch fühlte sich Ginny wie auf Wolken. Sie schwebte. Eine einfache, simple Berührung löste in ihr Gefühlswallungen aus, die sie in dieser Situation nie erwartet hätte. Sie richtete ihren Blick gen Boden, damit Colin nicht das Lächeln sah, welches sich klar und deutlich auf ihren roten Lippen abzeichnete. Diese Geste sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Denn nun wusste Ginny, dass Colin ihr glaubte.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn nie belogen hatte und es auch niemals tun würde. Er vertraute ihr.

Sie hob ihr Gesicht und fing den Blick von Colin ein. „Danke", hauchte sie und nun zeigte sie das selige Lächeln, welches ihre Züge schmückte, ungeniert. Jetzt wusste Ginny, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Diese Berührung, dieser Blick. Colin glaubte ihr. Er hatte ihr im Grunde immer geglaubt, doch das Misstrauen, welches durch die Tücke, die Gnadenlosigkeit und die Brutalität des Bösen über Jahre hinweg zusätzlich gezehrt wurde, hatte ihn blind gemacht.

„Colin, ich …", begann Ginny, doch sie kam nicht weiter.

Colin legte seine rechte Hand zaghaft auf Ginnys Lippen. „Schhh", machte er, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sein linker Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte, zog sie über die Türschwelle, zu sich, an sich heran. Ginny musste schlucken, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Colin nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und strich ihr über die Wangen, über ihr Haar. „Colin, du weißt doch, dass ich niemals für die dunkle Seite arbeiten würde?", fragte Ginny.

Colin schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die ihre. „Ich weiß", versicherte er ihr. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich anschließend. „Ich habe falsch reagiert … ich habe überreagiert, so bin ich nun mal …", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ginny. Mittlerweile standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. Es waren Tränen des Glücks. Nach den endlos langen, quälenden Tagen, hatte sie es nun endlich geschafft. Alle Unstimmigkeiten waren aus der Welt. Sie hätte nie wieder Ruhe gefunden, wenn Colin in dem Glauben geblieben wäre, sie hätte sich Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten – den wenigen, die noch geblieben waren – angeschlossen.

„Colin", hauchte Ginny und schaute ihrem nun-doch-wieder-aktuellen-Freund (?) tief in die Augen. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Träne den Weg über Ginnys Gesichtszüge gebahnt, doch die junge Weasley störte sich nicht daran. Ihre Stimme war so emotionsgeladen, ihr Blick so fesselnd, dass Colin sie einfach nur festhielt, sie mit großen Augen anschaute.

„Colin", wiederholte Ginny, „Wir beide haben gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden und unseren Familien jahrlang gekämpft. Wir haben nicht nur gegen Ungerechtigkeit gekämpft, sondern gegen Menschen, die man als solche nicht mehr bezeichnen kann. Ungeheuer." Ginny legte ihre Hände in Colins Nacken.

„Viele haben in diesem Krieg ihr Leben gelassen, aus Überzeugung. Weil sie sich sicher waren, dass sie das richtige taten." Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Ich hätte mein Leben auch gelassen", sagte Ginny atemlos. Eine Träne perlte von ihrer Nase ab und fiel in die Tiefe, sie weinte stumm. „Denn ich war und bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ich für die richtigen Ansichten und Ziele gekämpft habe."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht näherte sich Colins. „Und ich würde jederzeit wieder kämpfen", versprach sie ihm, ehe ihre Lippen von seinen versiegelt wurden und sie keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Ginnys Hände wanderten weiter nach oben und vergruben sich in Colins Haar.

Sie verlor sich in diesem Kuss, der ihr die Welt bedeutete.

An diesem Tag verschwendete Ginny keinen einzigen Gedanken an Caspar Black. Er hatte ihr nur Probleme eingehandelt. Er hatte ihr zusätzlich bewiesen, dass seine Bekanntschaft nicht lohnenswert war. Ginny schloss mit sich selbst ein Abkommen: Caspar Black von nun an aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen.

Die rothaarige junge Frau war äußerst zufrieden mit diesem Entschluss.

Außerdem war sie überglücklich. Glücklich darüber, dass sie gerade mit Colin auf dessen Bett lag und sie sich gegenseitig mit Schokolade fütterten und alles wieder so war wie früher.

„Wenn ich noch mehr esse, muss ich mich später hier rauskugeln!", lachte Ginny und verweigerte mit einer abweisenden Geste das Angebot ihres Freundes, der ihr gerade ein pinkfarbenes Schokoherz unter die Nase hielt.

„Als ob du jemals dick wirst", entgegnete Colin und verspeiste die Praline. Er schob Ginnys T-Shirt hoch und platzierte zärtlich und liebevoll viele kleine Küsse um ihren Bauchnabel herum. Die Besitzerin dieses Bauches musste kichern und versuchte den Störenfried von sich wegzudrängen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Colin ließ nicht von ihr ab. Mit einem ‚bedrohlichen' Knurren vergrub er sein Gesicht in Ginnys Bauch, woraufhin die Weasley kreischend aufsprang, zu sehr wurde sie von Colins Berührungen gekitzelt.

Colin rollte sich auf den Rücken und blickte schmollend zu seiner Liebsten. „Komm wieder her", bat er sie und klopfte auffordernd auf das freie Plätzchen Matratze neben sich.

Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete Ginny den ehemaligen Gryffindor. „Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht wieder über mich herzufallen", forderte sie von ihm.

Als Antwort erhielt sie ein gequältes Stöhnen seitens des jungen Mannes. „Wie soll ich dir so eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit versprechen?!", wollte er von ihr wissen und gespielte Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ach übrigens", fiel Colin dann ein, „Du hast vorhin gemeint, du würdest später rauskugeln – willst du mich nachher etwa schon wieder verlassen?" Er schob seine Unterlippe vor und setzte den Hundeblick auf, für den Ginny seit ihrem ersten Date schwärmte. „Bleibst du nicht über Nacht?"

Das Gesicht der Weasley hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Wie könnte ich solch eine großzügige Einladung ausschlagen?", rief sie vergnügt aus und tänzelte durch das Zimmer, ums Bett herum. Colin grinste und verfolgte Ginny mit seinem Blick, er konnte gar nicht die Augen von ihr nehmen.

Beschwingt strebte Ginny Colins Kleiderschrank an. „Wenn ich bei dir nächtige, muss ich es mir auch dementsprechend bequem machen", erklärte sie ihm und öffnete schwungvoll die beiden Türen des Schrankes.

Colin hatte schon eine Vorahnung, was Ginny im Schilde führte.

Besagte verschwand fast vollkommen in Colins Kleiderschrank, so sehr wühlte sie darin herum. Schubladen auf und wieder zu. Kleiderstapel wurden umgeordnet und der Inhalt von Kisten wurde auf den Kopf gestellt und untersucht.

Von einem triumphierenden „Ha!" begleitet kam Ginny schließlich wieder aus den Tiefen von Colins Möbelstück hervor. In den Händen hielt Ginny ein rotes Stück Stoff mit schwarzen Punkten. Es handelte sich hierbei um rote Boxershorts mit vielen kleinen Marienkäfern darauf. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ginny an Colin.

„Aaah, die Lieblingsboxers!", machte Colin und grinste breit.

„Genau!", stimmte Ginny ihm zu. Auch sie feixte. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Hose sowie ihrem Slip, um sich dann Colins Unterhose anzuziehen. Sobald Ginny das Kleidungsstück ihres Freundes trug, seufzte sie genüsslich.

Leichtfüßig kehrte sie zum Bett, welches den Mittelpunkt des Raumes bildete, zurück. Sie drückte Colin einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du weißt schon, dass du _mir_ die geschenkt hast und nicht dir selbst", bemerkte Colin amüsiert.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Ginny fröhlich, ohne auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Reue.

Sie kletterte auf Colin, blitzte ihn aus schelmischen braunen Augen an und vergaß dann in einem innigen Kuss alles um sich herum.

Als Ginny in der Nacht ihres zwanzigsten Geburtstages mit Colin schlief, war das die Besieglung ihrer Liebe und der Tatsache, dass sie einander vertrauten, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden, wo sie doch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit ihr eigen nannten, die sich nicht so einfach abheften und wegstellen ließ.

Sie hatte das Richtige getan, in dem sie sich um Colin bemüht hatte und Caspar abgeschrieben hatte. Und Ginny blieb die ganze Zeit ihrem Vorsatz treu, nicht an Caspar zu denken. Das erforderte nicht einmal große Mühe, es kam wie von alleine. Sie dachte einfach nicht an ihn. Nicht, weil sie sich dazu zwang, sondern weil sie sich nicht darum kümmerte.

Äußerst glücklich stieß Ginny am nächsten Morgen die Tür zur Küche des Fuchsbaus auf. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mum", wünschte Ginny Molly Weasley, welche dort gerade herumwerkelte. Molly schaute ihre Tochter erstaunt an. „So gut gelaunt?", wollte sie wissen, doch die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, noch ehe ihre Tochter überhaupt geantwortet hatte.

„Jaah, alles bestens!", verkündete Ginny mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Da ist übrigens ein Päckchen für dich gekommen", teilte Molly ihrer Jüngsten mit und deutete auf eine Pappschachtel, welche vor Ginnys Platz an der langen Tafel stand.

Vergnügt schnappte sich die junge Frau den kleinen Karton. „Sag bloß, Luna hat meinen Geburtstag dieses Jahr nicht vergessen", lachte sie vergnügt und löste die Schleife des hellgelben Bandes, welche die Schachtel zusammenhielt.

Neugierig reckte Molly den Hals, um über Ginnys Schulter zu spähen. „Was ist das?", fragte sie interessiert, sobald sie einen Blick auf das Geschenk erhascht hatte.

Ginny antwortete nicht.

Sie starrte nur hinab.

Hinab auf den kaltgewordenen Cheesburger, in dem eine immerbrennende Kerze steckte. Und auf das kleine Kärtchen, auf dem in geschwungener Schrift stand: „Ich laufe dir nicht hinterher, ich wünsche dir nur alles Gute. XXX."

* * *

Nach ungefähr sieben Monaten des Stillstandes präsentiere ich euch hier nun stolz und etwas beschämt Kapitel acht von „Der McDonald's Mann". Ich möchte mich gaaaanz herzlich bei allen Lesern (und vor allem Reviewern :) bedanken. Hoffentlich ist euch die Lust trotz langer Wartezeit nicht vergangen. Diese Geschichte werde ich auf jeden Fall fertig stellen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue! Hihi. Herzlichst, eure Aemilia. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Der Mc Donald's Mann**

**9. Kapitel**

Molly war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny sie überhaupt gehört hatte, da die Angesprochene noch immer hinab auf das merkwürdige Geburtstagsgeschenk starrte. Es sah aus wie eine Art Kuchen, oder Sandwich, Molly war sich sicher, dass es sich hierbei um eine Muggelmahlzeit handelte.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Molly.

Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Das … nichts … Lunas Ideen, du kennst sie ja", kamen die Worte zusammenhanglos aus ihrem Mund. Man sah ihr die Verwirrung an. Eine leichte Sorgenfalte schlich sich auf Mollys Stirn und sie legte ihrer Jüngsten sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung mit Luna?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber. Obwohl sie das recht merkwürdige, aber liebenswerte Mädchen der Lovegoods kannte, hielt sie dieses Geschenk nicht von einem jener Sorte, wie Luna sie machen würde. Vor allem aber passte der Text auf dem Zettel, auf den Mrs Weasley einen flüchtigen Blick hatte werfen können, nicht zu Luna.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung … alles in Ordnung", murmelte Ginny benommen. „Ich …", sie brach ihren Satz ab und schaute einen Moment lang hilfesuchend in die Augen ihrer Mutter. Die ältere Weasley hätte ihr gerne einen Rat gegeben, doch das konnte sie nicht, so lange Ginny ihr nicht erzählte, was sie wirklich beschäftigte.

Die junge Frau wandte sich unter dem Griff ihrer Mutter heraus, in ihren Händen hielt sie noch immer die braune Pappschachtel mit dem Cheeseburger darin. In dem Brötchen steckte noch immer eine einzige Kerze, sie brannte. Der Zettel lag ebenfalls in dem kleinen Karton. Das gelbe Band dagegen lag achtlos auf dem Fußboden.

„Ich frag einfach Luna", beendete Ginny ihren zuvor begonnenen Satz und strebte die Treppe an.

„Schätzchen", rief Molly noch nach ihr, doch Ginny befand sich schon auf dem Weg nach oben und tat so, als würde sie ihre Mutter nicht hören. Oder die knarrenden Treppenstufen des Fuchsbaus übertönten die Stimme von Mrs Weasley wirklich.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sie sich innerhalb der sicheren Mauern ihres Zimmers befand, konnte Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie knüllte die Nachricht in ihrer Faust zusammen. Wütend schmiss sie den Pappkarton zu Boden. Die Einzelteile des Burgers verteilten sich unschön auf dem Fußboden, welcher zusätzlich von der immerbrennenden Kerze gebrandmarkt wurde. Mit einem energischen Stampfen versuchte Ginny die Kerze zu löschen, doch sie brannte weiter – was der Sinn ihrer magisch veränderten Flamme war. Erst als Ginny ihren Zauberstab zur Hand nahm, konnte sie größere Brandschäden im Parkett vermeiden.

Feindselig starrte Ginny auf den Fast-Food-Matsch. In ihrer Bauchgegend brodelte Wut.

Und sie schmiss alle ihre Vorsätze über den Haufen.

Und sie tat das, wovon sie eigentlich geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun.

Sie dachte an Caspar.

Ganz, ganz fest.

Sie dachte an seine kleine, schäbige Wohnung in dem Heruntergekommenen Mietshaus. An das schmuddelige Viertel, in welchem er sein aufgeblasenes Ego versteckte. Erstaunlicherweise half ihr Zorn ihr dabei, sich zu erinnern. Die Konturen des Gemäuers in ihren Gedanken wurden schärfer. Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte sich.

Dann apparierte sie.

Und das Haus, welches zuvor lediglich in ihrem Kopf existiert hatte, stand vor ihr. In seiner ganzen makelerfüllten Pracht. Der Putz war alt, er bröckelte an vielen Stellen der Hauswand ab, an anderen fand man unappetitliche braune Spuren. Die Farbe der Eingangstüre blätterte ab, die Tür selbst wies an der Stelle, an welcher sich eigentlich das Schloss befinden sollte, nur ein längliches Loch auf. Scheinbar wurde die Tür aufgebrochen.

Ginny war niemand, der kopflos handelte. Aber sie war jemand, der sehr impulsiv handelte. Der sich von ihrem Gefühl leiten ließ, ihren Kopf nicht vollkommen vergaß, aber seine Funktionalität in gewisser Art und Weise unterdrückte. Momentan war Ginny vor allem eines: wütend.

Es war ihr egal, ob irgendein Muggel mitbekommen hatte, wie sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor beschlossen hatte, Caspar Black jeglichen Zugang zu ihrem Leben zu verweigern.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie eventuell einen Fehler machte, in dem sie den verschmutzten Flur des Gebäudes betrat.

Es roch streng nach Dreck und Urin. Es war schwül. Ginny hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern machte sich auf die Suche nach Caspars Wohnung.

Das Schild neben dem kleinen Klingelknopf war unbeschriftet, dennoch wusste Ginny, dass sie hier richtig war. Immerhin war sie schon einmal hier gewesen. Und ihre Verfassung, als sie diese Wohnung das letzte Mal verlassen hatte, war nicht unbedingt besser gewesen. Ihr Gemütszustand war ungefähr der gleiche gewesen. Sehr, sehr erzürnt. Mehr, als es dem lieben Caspar gut tun würde.

Sie entschied sich gegen das Betätigen der Klingel.

Stattdessen hämmerte sie mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

Auch als von drinnen ein genervtes „Ja, ich komme ja schon." ertönte, hörte sie nicht auf, gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Wäre Caspar nicht da gewesen, sondern gerade dabei, seine Schicht im McDonald's abzuarbeiten, dann hätte Ginny die Tür wahrscheinlich eingeschlagen.

Kaum wurde die Klinke heruntergedrückt, drängte Ginny sich schon herein.

Caspar sah nicht so aus, als ob er sie erwartet hätte. Er trug Shorts und ein verwaschenes, graues T-Shirt. Sein Haar war zerzaust. Aber er sah auch nicht überrascht aus. Also hatte er ihren Besuch wohl doch erwartet, nur nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Sobald er das rothaarige Energiebündel mit dem giftigen Blick identifiziert hatte, breitete sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen aus. „Morgen mein-", begann er, doch Ginny ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Ihr Blick sandte eine Warnung aus: Nicht zu nahe kommen! Doch Caspar konnte diesen Ratschlag nicht beherzigen, denn Ginny trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust.

„Du!", zischte sie. Ein Wort. Eine Silbe. Nur zwei Buchstaben. Und so viel Abneigung. Hass. Verachtung. Es war bemerkenswert.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", rief Ginny aus und schnaufte verächtlich. „Was fällt dir arrogantem, selbstverliebtem Schnösel eigentlich ein?"

Caspar fuhr sich durchs Haar. Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Du müsstest deine Frage umformulieren", meinte er, sichtlich unberührt von Ginnys Wutausbruch. „Du klopfst mich zu einer unmenschlichen Uhrzeit aus dem Bett!"

Ginny hatte genug Körperkontakt mit diesem Arsch gehabt. Sie zog ihren Finger zurück und verschränkte stattdessen abweisend ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir einlullen, Black", meinte sie kalt. „Und ich werde deine Spielchen nicht weiter mitmachen!", fuhr sie entschieden fort. „Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du der Art von Personen angehörst, deren Gesellschaft ich _nicht_ schätze. Von daher wäre es wünschenswert, wenn du mich fortan in Ruhe lässt."

Caspar lupfte eine Augenbraue und blickte auf Ginny herab. Sie hatte sich derart in Rage geredet, dass ihre Arme die schützende Haltung verlassen hatten. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Hände in ihre Taille gestützt und funkelte ihn erbost an.

Wie ein kleiner Racheengel.

Caspar konnte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Aber Ginny, du hattest Geburtstag", beschwichtigte er sie. Seine Stimme war sanft und angenehm und fluffig … so richtig zum reinkuscheln und genüsslich seufzen.

Aber das tat Ginny natürlich nicht. Sie war immer noch außer sich angesichts Caspars Dreistigkeit. Glaubte er wirklich, sie hätte keinen Funken Stolz? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde sich nach der Show, die er abgezogen hatte, noch mit ihm abgeben?

„Mir ist es scheißegal, ob es mein Geburtstag oder mein Todestag war", knurrte Ginny. Ihre Wortwahl ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihr ernst war.

Verdammt, Colin hätte sich fast von ihr getrennt. Und alles nur wegen dem hier. Der Kerl, der ihr einen Hamburger zum Geburtstag schenkte. Der ihr allen Ernstes weismachen wollte, sie wäre ihm hinterhergelaufen.

„Du bist für mich gestorben, Caspar Black."

Ginny schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick. Dabei machte sie sogar Malfoy während seiner besten Slythernzeiten Konkurrenz. Herablassend schaute Ginny Caspar an. Die Tatsache, dass sie um einiges kleiner war als er, beeinträchtigte die Kälte ihrer Augen nicht. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging. Und wollte gehen.

Doch sie wurde zurückgehalten. Von einer blassen Hand, die sich um ihren Arm gelegt hatte.

„Gin."

Ginny erschauderte. Er benutzte einen Spitznamen, der sonst nur für ihre engsten Vertrauten reserviert war. Und die Art und Weise, wie er ihn aussprach, wie er jeden einzelnen Buchstaben auf seiner Zunge zergehen ließ, als würde er köstliche Aromen von süßem Honig, würzigem Curry und aromatischem Zimt wahrnehmen. Die kleinen Härchen auf Ginnys Arm stellten sich auf. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Gin, bitte", wiederholte er und seine Worte erzielten die gleiche Wirkung wie zuvor. Ob Ginny nur deshalb zögerte? Weil sie dieses unbekannte aber dennoch reizvolle Gefühl auskosten wollte?

Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Miene ließ nicht darauf schließen, was der Grund für ihre Gänsehaut war. Dieses Mal wollte sie nicht unterlegen sein, weil sie ihre Gefühle frei zur Schau stellte. Sie wollte die Überlegene sein. Und sie war es auch. „Was ist?", blaffte sie ihn an und entzog sich seinem Griff.

Caspar seufzte leise. Man könnte meinen, es wäre eine Geste der Erleichterung. Erleichtert, weil Ginny ihn ansah, noch da war, noch nicht gegangen war.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah dabei viel jünger aus als dreißig. Seine Züge entspannten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und wirkten dabei seltsam vertraut. Kindlich, aber aristokratisch. Doch sobald er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, waren da die stürmischen Augen, die von einer langen Vergangenheit erzählten. Zu lang für jemanden in Ginnys Alter, auch wenn die junge Weasley während der letzten Jahre einiges durchgemacht hatte.

Grau traf auf Braun.

Es herrschte Stille.

Doch Caspar brach diese. „Entschuldige", sagte er und hörte sich dabei tatsächlich so an, als ob er es ernst meinen würde.

Ginny fiel nicht darauf ein. Vorerst nicht. Sie verschränkte ihr Arme erneut und blickte ihn abschätzend an. Sie wartete auf eine weitere Ausführung dieses Wörtchens, welches sie eigentlich nicht für einen Bestandteil von Caspars Wortschatz gehalten hatte.

„Dafür, was ich gesagt habe."

Ginny zeigte keine Regung und wartete noch immer.

Caspar kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte etwas Verzweifeltes an sich. Seine rechte Hand suchte erneut sein Haar und zerzauste dieses. Seine Augen trafen die ihren.

Ginny fragte sich, wie viele Stunden Caspar vor dem Spiegel verbrachte, um seine Rolle so perfekt zu beherrschen. Hätte sie sich nicht eiserne Härte geschworen und wäre sie nicht eine Gryffindor, die sich an ihre Vorsätze hielt, so wäre sie mittlerweile mit Sicherheit schon schwach geworden. Wie ein kleiner, unschuldiger Welpe, der im Eifer des Gefechts die Lieblingsschuhe des Herrchens zerknabbert hatte, stand Caspar vor ihr.

„Dass du mir hinterherläufst. Das stimmt natürlich nicht. Es war nur ein Scherz gewesen. Ich dachte, du würdest ihn verstehen und wir würden uns wieder sehen. Im Mac oder so. Aber ich habe nichts von dir gehört. Deswegen das Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es hat dir wohl nicht gefallen?" Er sah leicht unsicher aus. Sofern Caspar Black, das personifizierte Selbstbewusstsein, ein solches Gefühl überhaupt verspüren konnte.

„Ein Scherz?", wiederholte Ginny ironisch. „Für mich hat sich das verdammt nach Ernst angehört. Ziemlich authentisch. Nach Caspar Black und wie er wirklich ist." Ihr prüfender Blick ruhte auf seinem Gesicht. Wachsam. Sie ließ sich keine Regung entgehen. Aber sie ließ sich nicht auf das einstudierte Mienenspiel ein.

„Ich weiß", gab Caspar resigniert zu. „So bin ich auch."

„Oha!", machte Ginny. Sie war überrascht. Eine ehrliche Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet und sie vermutete, dass ihr Gegenüber dieses Mal wirklich ehrlich war. Er zeigte einen Ansatz von Schwäche – etwas, das er sonst immer vermieden hat. Vielleicht war einfach zu müde für weitere Diskussionen und rückte daher schneller mit der Wahrheit raus.

Die Rothaarige ließ sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen. Sie ließ nicht locker. „Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher", bemerkte sie trocken.

„So bin ich", wiederholte Caspar, „So bin ich in der Gegenwart des Mädchens, das die Nacht hier verbracht hat und mich am Morgen danach nervt. Aber du bist nicht eins dieser Mädchen, Gin. Das müsstest du selber wissen. Bei uns geht es nicht um Sex. Und wenn ich mich wirklich danach gesehnt hätte, hätte ich den anderwärtig um einiges einfacher bekommen."

Da war wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen, das ihn fast sympathisch machte.

„Bei uns ging es um etwas anderes. Um mehr. Um etwas Wichtigeres. Ich dachte, du hättest mich mittlerweile so weit durchschaut, dass du hinter die Fassade blicken kannst. Dass du merkst, wann etwas ernst gemeint ist und wann nicht."

Unwillkürlich musste Ginny lachen. Ihre angespannte Haltung löste sich und sie lachte einfach.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da von mir verlangst?", fragte sie atemlos, als ihr Körper nicht mehr von dem überraschenden Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde. „Den mysteriösen Caspar Black durchschauen? Ich?" Sie grinste. „Unmöglich!"

Caspar kam einen Schritt auf Ginny zu.

Obwohl seine körperliche Nähe keine Wirkung auf Ginny hatte, die besonders _richtig_ oder _vernünftig_ war, ließ sie ihn gewähren. Sie ließ es ebenfalls zu, dass er eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über ihre Wange und hinterließen eine unsichtbare Spur. Er befand sich ganz knapp an der Grenze, deren Überschreiten Ginny mitteilen würde, wann es zu weit ging.

„Nicht unmöglich!", erwiderte Caspar. Er flüsterte, mit heiserer Stimme. „Du hast mich doch schon durchschaut. Du weißt, dass ich gerade sehr ehrlich bin. So ehrlich wie noch nie zuvor mit dir … wahrscheinlich."

„Stimmt", sagte Ginny atemlos. Mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, Caspar im Auge zu behalten, und gleichzeitig nicht in seinem Anblick zu versinken. In den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, den frechen Sommersprossen, den Augen, so tief und unergründlich wie das Meer. So unberechenbar wie die stürmische See im Norden.

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

Ginny schmunzelte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, von sich weg. Mittlerweile wusste sie mehr oder weniger darüber Bescheid, wie ihre Hormone auf seine Nähe reagierten. Aber sie war nicht wegen ihrer Hormone hier, sagte ihr ihr Verstand.

„Bist du immer noch ehrlich?", wollte die kleine Rothaarige wissen. Auf ihren Lippen lag noch immer diese kleine Andeutung eines Lächelns. Ihre Hände ruhten noch immer auf seiner Brust. Ginny konnte nur erahnen, wie sanft seine Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Shirts war.

„Ja. Ist das denn so schwer zu glauben?"

Caspar schaute sie fragend an. Oh bitte! Ein Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. Diese Augen …

„Ja", sagte sie lediglich. Ihre Fingerspitzen begannen wie von selbst kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust zu zeichnen, während sie ihm erklärte. „Du weißt selbst, dass die freundschaftliche Beziehung, welche wir bisher miteinander führten nicht wirklich … emotional angereichert war. Das Netteste, was du zu mir je gesagt hast, war … lass mich kurz überlegen …" Sie funkelte ihn an. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass dieser halbe Meter Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm dazu führte, dass ihr Gehirn wieder uneingeschränkt arbeiten konnte. „Du sagtest, ich sei gar nicht so dumm wie ich aussehe … und dann hast du noch gesagt, dass ich gut aussehe."

Caspar zuckte die Schultern. „Und jetzt sage ich dir, dass ich dich vermisst habe. Ich habe dein Lachen vermisst, das du mir immer nach einer meiner typischen Bemerkungen geschenkt hast."

Noch immer lächelte Ginny und sie würde sich selbst dafür hassen, wäre sie sich dessen bewusst. Doch sie war es nicht. Dennoch … diese Art von Lächeln, das kleine Schmunzeln, das ihre Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte, war eigentlich für Colin bestimmt. Und solche Worte wie „Ich habe dich vermisst" sollte Ginny eigentlich aus dem Mund ihres Freundes zu hören bekommen. Und nicht aus dem Mund von _irgendeinem_ Kerl, den sie in einem Muggellokal kennengelernt hatte.

Doch sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst und lächelte weiter.

Und es war nicht Colin, der da vor ihr stand. Und es war nicht Colins Brust, auf die sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen feine Muster malte. Es war irgendein Kerl, den sie in einem Muggellokal kennengelernt hatte. Aber warum, bei Merlin, hatte dieser Mann dann solch eine Wirkung auf sie? Wenn es doch bloß irgendein Kerl war?

Caspar Black. Sag mir wer du bist.

Und Ginny schaute ihm in die Augen, auch wenn sie dann das Risiko einging, sich darin zu verlieren. Und dann sprach sie einfach ihre Gedanken aus. Intuitiv tat sie das, was sie für richtig hielt. Sie tat das, was sie tun musste, um eine Entscheidung treffen zu können. Um entscheiden zu können, ob sie ihren Beschluss, Caspar aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, eventuell rückgängig machen würde. Sie waren doch gerade bei der Ehrlichkeit angelangt …

„Caspar Black. Sag mir wer du bist."

Er regte sich nicht. Keiner seiner Gesichtsmuskeln zuckte, als sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sein Atem ging ruhig und kontrolliert. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Sie hatte sich diese Frage schon oft gestellt. Und auch ihn hatte sie schon mehrmals damit konfrontiert.

Doch das waren andere Umstände.

Da war zum einen die Ehrlichkeit.

Aber zum anderen war da noch Ginnys Entschlossenheit. Sie hatte gesetzt; hatte auf alles oder nichts gesetzt. Und nun lag es an Caspar zu entscheiden, ob er gewonnen hatte. Ob sie gemeinsam gewonnen hatten.

Und Caspar wich ihr nicht aus, so wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. Er stellte keine Gegenfrage und lenkte dadurch von sich ab. Ginny konnte ihm ansehen, dass er über die Frage nachdachte. Und sein Blick wurde erstaunlich weich und dann veränderte sich seine Miene und seine Lippen wiesen plötzlich ein Lächeln auf und seine Augen wurden daraufhin von kleinen Lachfältchen umrahmt und Ginny glaubte, ihn zuvor noch nie so gesehen zu haben. Mit _diesem_ Lächeln.

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Ginny", erklärte Caspar ihr, er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, genau wie du. Und auf der Suche nach Antworten. Auf der Suche nach etwas in meinem Leben, woran ich mich festhalten kann. Ein bisschen Rückhalt." Und er machte eine Pause, griff nach ihren Händen, die mittlerweile auf seinem Oberkörper ruhten. Und seine Finger umschlossen ihre schmalen Hände und diese Berührung jagte einen Schauer durch Ginnys Körper. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber vielleicht … vielleicht bist du dieser Rückhalt. Für den Moment." Und schließlich verstummte er. Und schaute sie an, auf eine Antwort wartend, auf eine Antwort hoffend. Und ihre Hände lagen in seinen.

Ginny sprach sofort. Wie ein Reflex kamen die Worte aus ihrem Mund. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht daran hindern, doch auch wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte sie dies wohl gar nicht gewollt. Es war seine Ehrlichkeit, seine unwiderrufliche, zuvor noch nie gekannte Ehrlichkeit, die ihr ihre Worte so schnell entlockte.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie leise.

Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie an den Händen hielt und sie kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass es sich gut anfühlte.

„Ich bin ehrlich, Caspar. So wie du. Ich mag dich … gerne. Wenn du so bist, wie du jetzt bist. Und ich helfe dir, wenn du das möchtest. Aber wie kann ich dir helfen? Soll ich überhaupt helfen? Oder bist du nicht viel zu stolz für die Hilfe von einem kleinen Mädchen?"

Er drückte ihre Hände. Sanft.

„Du weißt, dass du das nicht bist. Ein kleines Mädchen."

Sie lächelte.

„Und du weißt auch, dass du mich erst dann nicht mehr nervst, wenn ich es zulasse, dass du mir hilfst."

Und ihr Lächeln wurde ein Stückchen breiter und irgendwo in ihrem Kopf flimmerte ein Gedanke auf: _Er kennt dich._

„Und ich werde dir versprechen, dass ich mich artig benehmen werde."

Und er ließ ihre Hände los, die daraufhin neben Ginny herbaumelten, als würden sie seine schützenden Berührungen vermissen.

„Bleib einfach ein bisschen bei mir, Ginny.

Lern mich kennen."

Und Ehrlichkeit verdiente Ehrlichkeit.

„Das werde ich", antwortete sie.

Noch immer klopfte ihr Herz, als sie auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse war. Ihre Hände waren schweißnass, doch es lag nicht an der sommerlichen Hitze. Und wenn sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, dann spürte sie ihn wieder ganz dicht bei ihr. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, der ihr Ohr, ihren Hals streifte. Sie spürte seine Lippen, die sie ganz sachte, ganz vorsichtig auf die Wangen küssten. Und sie hörte seine Stimme.

„Danke."

Und Ginny fragte sich, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte.

* * *

Liebe McDonald's Freunde. Wer hätte das gedacht? Dass ich meinen vorherigen Pausierungsrekord noch einmal selbst brechen würde?! Elf Monate! Eine lange Zeit … Doch ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Danke für eure Reviews – meine Motivationsquelle. Dieses Kapitel ist mir ehrlich gesagt zu fluffig/kitschig. Aber ich wollte es endlich ABSCHLIESSEN. Also da habt ihr es xD Stürzt euch drauf & zerreißt es bzw. mich in Stücke. Eure Aemilia. 


End file.
